La historia de Bardock
by Rezzu-MJ
Summary: Todos sabemos cómo terminó la historia de Bardock, pero, ¿cómo comenzó? [Traducción del fanfiction por ravenclaw-scorceress29]
1. No es mi hijo

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: No es mi hijo<span>

* * *

><p>Las puertas del centro médico se abrieron mientras un comandante saiyajin entró al edificio.<p>

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" Gritó, "Un orgulloso padre viene a ver a su hijo."

El comandante Bozek era un saiyajin de clase media que iba a conocer a su primer hijo. Tenía muchas esperanzas. Bozek estaba seguro de que su primer hijo iba a ser del mismo rango o uno más alto que él. Su pareja, Matrika, había terminado de dar a luz hacía una hora así que el bebé había tenido tiempo de ser analizado y clasificado. Había estado muy emocionado cuando ella le anunció que estaba embarazada todos esos meses atrás. Nunca había pensado sobre su legado hasta que ella le dio las noticias. Si nunca se hubiese embarazado, ¿quién llevaría su nombre y su honor? Pero ahora había alguien que lo haría.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, Bozek entró al cuarto donde le dijeron que estaba su pareja. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Matrika sentada en su cama. Ella era una mujer muy elegante. Tenía cabello lacio y negro y ojos ónix. Su piel era perfecta con un sutil tono oliva y su cola siempre era lustrosa y suave. Normalmente estaba bien presentada pero, en esos momentos, se veía exhausta. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y sus ojos se veían pesados pero detrás del cansancio, había contentamiento. Entonces Bozek lo vio. El bulto azul en los brazos de Matrika. La mirada fantasiosa en sus ojos lo delataba. Una serie de gorjeos hicieron que Bozek se acercara. Matrika finalmente levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su pareja.

"Bueno," Bromeó, "Ven y di hola."

EL comandante se sorprendió por la felicidad de su pareja. Era bastante emotiva pare ser una saiyajin. Mientras que la mayoría de los saiyajin se rehusaban a mostrar sus sentimientos, a Matrika no le importaba decir cómo se sentía. Esto era lo que lo atraía hacia ella. De todos modos, Bozek se acercó un poco más hasta que por fin vio al bebé. Era un niño. Tenía un manojo de cabello negro azabache y ojos ónix y profundos. Su esponjosa cola estaba envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de su madre y sus pequeñas manos agarraban la manta con fuerza.

"¡Es magnífico!" Bozek declaró.

Sin siquiera preguntar, tomó a su hijo y lo levantó para verlo más de cerca. La manta cayó del cuerpo del bebé al suelo. Matrika observaba ansiosamente mientras Bozek ojeaba al pequeño saiyajin. Estaba preocupada de que su pareja fuera accidentalmente duro con su hijo.

El pequeño niño miraba fijamente a su padre, preguntándose quién era. Bozek era corpulento, tenía el pelo abundante y con puntas, una barba, un mostacho y ojos carbón. Vestía una armadura con hombreras roja y negra con botas y guardabrazos que combinaban y un rastreador verde. Esto le daba un aire intimidante a Bozek. El pequeño saiyajin halló esto atemorizante. Pero, en vez de llorar, empezó a patear la cara de Bozek. Matrika saltó y alejó a su hijo rápidamente.

"Whoah," Exclamó Bozek, "Es bastante enérgico, ¿no es verdad?"

En ese momento, uno de los doctores, Plenthor, entró con los resultados del nivel de pelea y la clasificación del bebé.

"Vaya, es bueno ver que los tres se están llevando bien," dijo sonriendo.

"Si," suspiró Matrika, "más o menos."

El bebé se había acurrucado más cerca a su madre y estaba fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

"¿Tienen un nombre?"

"Tengo uno perfecto," Sonrió Matrika, "Bardock."

El pequeño niño miró a su madre con ojos grandes y curiosos. Luego empezó a reír. Al oír la risa, Matrika lo levantó al frente suyo y le sonrió.

"¿Te gusta, Bardock? ¿Verdad que si?"

Al bebé le encantaba. Matrika sonrió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con su cola a los pies de Bardock. El bebé empezó a reír aún más fuerte.

"¿Entonces cuál es el nivel de poder de Bardock, Plenthor?" preguntó Bozek.

De repente la expresión de Plenthor se tornó seria. No quería dar los resultados.

Normalmente no le importaba pero el pequeño Bardock le había causado una buena impresión. El niño tenía potencial. Pero si su padre se enteraba de los resultados, era inseguro lo que sucedería en su futuro.

"Bueno… Es siete." Dijo lentamente.

"Setecientos," sonrió Bozek, "Una placentera…"

"No, señor, siete. Menor que ocho pero mayor que seis."

Hubo silencio. Matrika dejó de jugar con Bardock para ver la expresión de su pareja. Estaba impactado. Abrió aún más sus ojos y su cuerpo estaba rígido. Matrika tenía la sensación de saber qué estaba mal. Bozek había estado presumiendo sobre su bebé siendo de un alto nivel. Acercó a Bardock. La cara de Bozek tomó una expresión de furia.

"Esto significa que el pequeño Bardock va a ser clasificado como un soldado de clase baja, comandante."

Los ojos de Bozek se estrecharon mientras la ira crecía en su interior. Había estado planeando un rigoroso régimen de entrenamiento para que su hijo se volviera el saiyajin más poderoso del planeta. Ahora no podía creer que había estado gastando tiempo en _ese_ niño.

"Si sirve de consuelo, señor, Bardock tiene mucha energía y tiene mucho potencial para volverse muy poderoso."

"Sigue siendo nuestro hijo, Bozek," Matrika dijo suavemente, "no importa que tan fuerte sea."

De repente, Bozek se volteó para ver a su pareja. Matrika se sorprendió al ver la furia en el rostro de su pareja. Estaba horrorizada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su hijo. Bardock estaba dormido y acurrucado contra el cuerpo de su madre.

"¡Deberías ahogarlo!" Gruñó, "Es inútil."

Esto sacó de sus casillas a Matrika. Estaba completamente enamorada de Bardock. En el momento en que puso sus ojos en él, le robó su corazón y cualquier rastro de violencia característica en los saiyajin que quedaba en ella desapareció. Él era todo para ella.

"¡Ya para, Bozek!" Le espetó, "¡No puedo creer que estés reaccionando así! ¿Matar a tu propio hijo? ¿Qué pasó con los planes que tenías? Aún pueden suceder."

"¡Mujer estúpida! Nunca perdería mi tiempo con un saiyajin con un nivel tan bajo como el suyo. En cuanto a 'mi hijo', es una desgracia. Mi hijo es una escoria de clase baja."

Matrika estaba a punto de llorar. No podía dejar que Bozek tratara a Bardock así. Pero ella sabía cómo salir de eso.

"Como quieras. No puedes tenerme sin Bardock."

Bozek iba a discutir pero paró en seco. No importaba lo que pasara, no podía dejar ir a Matrika. Era una mujer hermosa, el trofeo perfecto para cualquier guerrero saiyajin respetado. Si la dejaba, estaría disponible para otros. Prefería morir antes que verla en brazos de otro guerrero. Así que se rindió. Fulminó a Bardock con la mirada por un segundo, y luego se fue.

Aliviada, Matrika se dejó caer y suspiró. Bardock no se dio cuenta del estrés que le estaba causando a su madre. Aún estaba acurrucado contra su pecho. Su cola estaba envuelta firmemente en el brazo que lo estaba cargando. Matrika miró la cara de su hijo dormido. Lo levantó y besó suavemente su frente y luego acarició con amor su cabello.

"No te preocupes Bardock," Susurró, "te amaré no importa lo que pase."

El pequeño bebé y su joven madre no tenían idea de lo que el destino les deparaba, juntos y separados.


	2. Marcando el rumbo

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: Marcando el rumbo<span>

* * *

><p>Unos años después no hubo mucho cambio en la actitud de Bozek hacia Bardock. En una oportunidad le ofrecieron llevárselo pero su pareja se rehusó. Matrika estaba determinada a mostrarle a Bozek que estaba equivocado en cuanto a su hijo. Cuando Bardock cumplió tres, ella empezó a enseñarle cómo volar. Al pequeño le tomó un poco de tiempo despegarse del suelo pero luego se acostumbró. Pronto, Matrika tenía problemas vigilando a Bardock.<p>

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí, atrevido!" rio ella.

"¡Atrápame si puedes, Mamá!" rio él también.

"¡Está bien, tú lo pediste!"

Matrika reunió su energía y aceleró intentando atrapar a su hijo. Su experiencia fue su ventaja. Alcanzó fácilmente a Bardock, lo agarró y lo haló hacia ella. Él empezó a retorcerse en sus brazos.

"Te tengo, Señor Travieso." Rio.

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas y él se rio con fuerza. Esto era música para los oídos de Matrika. A Bardock le encantaba pasar tiempo con su madre. Ella podía ser firme, pero era muy divertida.

De repente, las cosquillas cesaron y Matrika dejó de reír. Bardock abrió los ojos y vio a su madre quien estaba mirando hacia la derecha. Curioso, siguió la mirada de Matrika. Allí, Encontró a su padre. La mirada del comandante saiyajin estaba fija en su pareja y su hijo. La mirada estaba intimidando y haciendo sentir incómodo a Bardock. Matrika sintió la presión y acercó más al niño. Bozek no dijo nada pero escupió en el suelo y se fue. Matrika tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y tenía razón. Cuando ella y Bardock llegaron a casa, Bozek hizo que la atmósfera se pusiera tensa. Ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, Bardock fue a su cuarto.

"No deberías estar apoyándolo, Matrika." Bozek dijo fríamente.

"¿Por qué no?" Ella replicó, tan fría como su pareja. "Sólo estaba enseñándole a volar. De todos modos, ¿no querías que fuera poderoso? Este es un buen comienzo."

"No vale la pena que gastes tu energía en él. Deberías estar concentrándote en el próximo y asegurándote de que sea al menos de clase media."

Matrika se sorprendió un poco. Bozek estaba diciendo que tener otro bebé 'resolvería el problema'. A ella no le parecía que hubiese un problema.

"No vamos a tener otro hijo. No sería justo para Bardock."

"El niño no tiene a derecho decir nada. Desde que nació, perdió ese derecho."

"Eres un hipócrita. ¿Debo recordarte que fuiste tal y como él cuando eras niño? Te convertiste en un guerrero de clase media porque no hubo un sistema de clasificación hasta que cumpliste los veinte, y no eras precisamente poderoso en ese momento."

Bozek no podía creer las palabras que ella pronunció. Tampoco podía discutir. Tenía razón. Afortunadamente para él fue salvado por una llamada a través de su rastreador.

"Debo irme," Dijo.

Matrika no respondió. Estaba demasiado furiosa. Siguió mirando hacia el suelo incluso cuando Bozek se fue de la casa.

Su trance fue interrumpido por una voz llamándola.

"¿Mamá?" Bardock preguntó nerviosamente.

Ella se volvió para ver sus ojos ónix llenos de angustia. Se agachó a su nivel y lo abrazó. La sensación de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo la relajó un poco. Pero entonces él dijo una frase que marcaría el rumbo de la niñez de Bardock.

"¿Por qué Papá me odia?" Preguntó.

Ella se congeló. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? El niño de tres años era muy inteligente. Había sentido la hostilidad de su padre. Bueno, los padres saiyajin no eran reconocidos por sus habilidades parentales pero la mayoría de ellos querían a sus hijos y estos lo sabían. Bardock sólo tenía mala suerte. Pero Matrika tenía que decir algo.

"Cuando naciste," dijo ella suavemente, "Tu padre quería que fueses más fuerte de lo que eras. Eso lo enfureció."

"Así que si me hago realmente fuerte, ¿me querría?" Replicó.

Matrika no dijo nada. Esa parecía la conclusión que Bardock había sacado. Lo observó mientras pensaba. Una sensación de calidez la invadió. El niño hacía lo que ella hacía cuando estaba pensando. Ambos miraban al suelo mientras pensaban. Era un pequeño gesto que compartían.

"Voy a entrenar realmente duro," dijo finalmente, "para ser más poderoso que Papá."

Matrika sonrió y lo abrazó. Acarició suavemente su cabello.

"Lo harás, lo sé."

Esto trae la historia un par de años después. Bardock tenía seis años y entrenaba realmente duro, justo como dijo que lo haría. Gastaba casi todo su tiempo en el centro de entrenamiento más cercano. Matrika iba a buscarlo cuando se quedaba allí durante mucho tiempo. Al principio, la mayoría de los saiyajins mayores no les gustaba mucho la idea de que un niño ocupara una de las arenas y lo sacaban de allí. Pero él nunca se rindió y eventualmente se ganó el respeto de los saiyajins adultos. Bozek también se había enterado de las visitas de su hijo a los centros de entrenamiento. No dejaba que Bardock se diera cuenta. Pero un día, el niño recibiría una sorpresa, bastante cruel por cierto.

Bardock terminó su desayuno. Le dio a Matrika un abrazo rápido y luego voló hacia el centro de entrenamiento. El manager lo recibió en la entrada.

"Buenos días Bardock," saludó, "Hay una arena lista para ti."

"¿Huh? ¿Ahora?" Replicó Bardock.

"Si, y alguien te está esperando."

Desconfiado, el niño caminó hacia la arena 5 y entró. Parecía vacía. Hasta que una explosión de Ki le dio en plena cara a Bardock. Le dejó un rasguño en la mejilla. Hizo una rápida voltereta hacia atrás para ver a su atacante y se sorprendió. Allí estaba Bozek flotando por encima de él, sólo portando sus pantalones de spandex* y sus botas, su cola firmemente envuelta en su cintura. Estaba mirando con maldad a su hijo. Bardock sintió su ritmo cardíaco aumentando.

"Así que quieres ser un guerrero, ¿no es verdad?" Dijo, "Bueno, empecemos entonces."

Los métodos de entrenamiento de Bozek eran reconocidos por su severidad. Desde el primer movimiento, Bardock tuvo que traspasar sus límites. No parecía terminar nunca. Al equipo de monitoreo le resultó difícil mirar. Bardock estaba luchando por mantenerse en pie mientras era lanzado, pateado, golpeado y alcanzado por ráfagas de energía. Luego de quince minutos, Bardock finalmente colapsó en el suelo, exhausto. Bozek le lanzó una mirada y luego se volteó.

"Lo lamento, Niño," dijo, poniéndose su armadura, "pero alguien debe ponerte en tu sitio."

Entonces, sin siquiera volverse, se fue.

El cuerpo casi sin vida de Bardock yacía en el suelo. ¿Por qué hizo eso su padre? Ser ignorado era mucho mejor que eso. ¿Y dónde estaba su madre? De repente, alguien lo ayudó. Una mujer, casi de la misma edad que Matrika, entró corriendo a la arena, recogió a Bardock y lo llevó a Recuperación. Allí, Plenthor estaba limpiando una Cápsula de Recuperación. Entró en shock cuando la mujer llegó con el hijo de Matrika en brazos.

"Alwina," exclamó, "¿qué sucedió?"

"Casi es asesinado por su propio padre."

Plenthor tomó al pequeño niño y lo colocó en la Cápsula que estaba limpiando, comenzando el procedimiento. Luego, envió a un aprendiz a por Matrika.

Quince minutos después, Matrika entró corriendo al cuarto y fue directo hacia el Tanque. Bardock aún estaba inconsciente con una máscara de oxígeno en su cara. Todas sus heridas estaban mejorando, excepto una. El rasguño en su mejilla. Matrika no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía alguien atacar a su hijo así? Sólo tenía seis años, y ya estaba experimentando una Cápsula de Recuperación. Matrika recordó su primera vez, y era mucho mayor que Bardock cuando sucedió.

"¿qué le ocurrió?" Finalmente preguntó, jadeando.

Hubo silencio. Los doctores no sabían cómo explicarle los hechos. Pero eso sólo hizo que la situación empeorara.

"¡RESPÓNDANME!" Vociferó con furia.

Dentro de la Cápsula, Bardock fue despertado por el grito. No podía abrir sus ojos pero reconoció la voz de su madre. Estaba allí, lo que significaba que estaba a salvo. Incluso luego de la manifestación de ira de su madre, los doctores seguían en silencio. Matrika estaba a punto de perder el control hasta que alguien que ella no conocía se atrevió a dar un paso adelante. Era la mujer que rescató a Bardock.

"Tu hijo fue engañado por su padre," explicó, "El niño entró en la arena y fue atacado por Bozek. Pudo defenderse durante quince minutos pero el cansancio pudo con él."

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Alwina. Yo traje a Bardock hasta aquí."

Matrika estuvo a punto de abrazar a la mujer, pero estaba más preocupada por su pequeño niño. Debía hacer algo. Bozek había llegado muy lejos.

* * *

><p>*Lycra. Puse spandex porque lycra no queda muy bien en la historia... Además suena más a un material súper resistente, si entienden mi punto.<p> 


	3. El comienzo de una amistad

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: El comienzo de una amistad<span>

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, Bardock despertó y se encontró a sí mismo fuera de la Cápsula. Estaba acostado de lado en el regazo de alguien. Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. No se veía como ninguno de los cuartos de su casa. Las paredes y el techo eran blancos y lisos. Se empezó a preguntar qué estaba sucediendo. Entonces sintió unos dedos acariciando su cabello.<p>

"¿Mamá?"

"Hey," respondió la voz de Matrika, "ya era hora de que despertaras."

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó soñoliento, sentándose para verla.

"Aún estamos en el centro médico. ¿Te sientes bien ahora?"

"Eso creo."

Parecía estar bien físicamente, pero Matrika no podía dejar de mirar la herida que recorría su mejilla. Bardock se dio cuenta de que su madre no lo estaba viendo a los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede, Mamá? Estoy bien."

"Lo lamento cariño. Es que tienes una marca en tu mejilla."

"¿No la curó la Cápsula?"

Matrika negó con la cabeza. Plenthor le había dicho que la herida se volvería una cicatriz con el tiempo. No se veía bien en el rostro de un niño de 6 años, pero pronto sería un rasgo característico de su hijo.

No había prisa para regresar a casa y los doctores querían asegurarse de que Bardock estuviese bien así que Matrika persuadió a su hijo para que se durmiera de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, Alwina entró. Miró a Bardock y sonrió.

"Se ve mucho mejor."

"Físicamente," replicó Matrika, "aparte de eso, no estoy segura."

Alwina se sentó al lado de Matrika y observó a Bardock mientras dormía. Alwina podía ver el tajo en el rostro de Bardock desde donde estaba. No era algo bonito para ver, incluso en un niño que no conocía.

"Veo que quiere convertirse en un guerrero."

Matrika asintió, acariciando tiernamente el cabello de Bardock.

"Bueno, se ve bastante bien. ¿Siempre entrena solo?"

"Casi siempre. Intento unirme a él pero siempre llega antes de que pueda prepararme."

"Te entiendo. Bueno, quizás quiera entrenar con mis hijos."

Matrika miró a Alwina. Alwina le explicó que ella y su pareja, Bane, tenían gemelos de la misma edad que Bardock. Matrika estaba atónita. Era increíblemente raro que un Saiyajin tuviera gemelos. Alwina estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de asombro hacia sus hijos. Sólo sonrió calmadamente.

"Tora y Takeo son iguales a tu niño; son testarudos y seguros de sí mismos. Creo que sería benéfico para todos nosotros si entrenaran juntos."

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, Bardock estará más seguro si entrena acompañado que si lo hiciera solo, los tres se harán amigos y podemos hacer otras cosas sabiendo que van a estar bien. ¿Qué dices?"

Matrika miró a Bardock y tocó suavemente su nueva cicatriz, perdida en sus pensamientos. En ese instante sentía como si estuviese en deuda don su hijo. Deseaba que hubiese estado con él para detener a Bozek. Luego de unos momentos, sonrió y se puso de acuerdo con Alwina.

Unos días después, Bardock estaba de vuelta en casa y quedándose fuera del camino de Bozek. El comandante saiyajin aún miraba con odio a su hijo pero no se atrevía a tocarlo. Aunque estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Matrika. Cuando lo vio, se puso furiosa. En el fondo quería estrangularlo. Incluso pensó en sujetarlo contra la pared y sostenerlo hasta que se desmayara. Pero sólo se limitó a gritarle.

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!" Comenzó, "¡Lo que le hiciste a Bardock fue repugnante!"

"Lo fue según tú."

"Eso piensan todos lo que lo vieron."

"Sólo estaba haciendo lo que tú querías, entrenar al Niño. El problema es que no salió como un luchador."

"No, fuiste muy lejos. ¡Eres tú el que no puede cortar el rollo!"

Lleno de ira, Bozek intentó embestirla pero ella no se movió. Sabía que no la iba a lastimar. No importaba lo que Bozek le hiciera a Bardock, no podía hacérselo a Matrika. Tenía razón. Paró justo al frente de ella, pero retrocedió de todos modos. Bozek se mantuvo callado, apreciando la persistencia de Matrika. Mientras tanto, Bardock había estado observando la discusión, algo que de lo que ni Matrika ni Bozek se habían enterado. Si corazón estaba en su garganta. Pensó que su madre iba a salir lastimada. Estaba admirado por su coraje. Bozek era mucho más grande que ella pero no tenía miedo. Bueno, parecía no tener miedo.

Una semana o dos después, Matrika estaba volando con Bardock hacia otro centro de entrenamiento. Hoy, Bardock iba a conocer a los gemelos de Alwina. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Su única 'amiga' era su madre y nunca había conocido a alguien de su edad antes. Pero Matrika le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien. Finalmente llegaron y Matrika llevó a Bardock adentro. No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Alwina. Esa era la primera vez que Bardock la veía. Tenía cabello corto y negro y ojos índigo. Portaba armadura con tiras púrpura y negra y un rastreador verde. A ambos lados suyos se encontraban sus niños. Los dos tenían cabello marrón oscuro, ojos oscuros, y se veían exactamente iguales. La única diferencia eran sus peinados. El pelo de uno de ellos caía pulcramente sobre su cuello, mientras que el otro estaba en punta y cogido en una cola de caballo. Ambos niños vestían armaduras con hombreras negras y blancas, justo como Bardock.

"Así que lograron llegar." Saludó Alwina.

"Sip," Respondió Matrika, "aunque casi no llegamos. Alguien pensó que podía hacerse el tímido."

Alwina lo entendió. Bardock había intentado evitar la reunión.

"Bueno déjame presentarles a mis niños."

Takeo era el que tenía el cabello pulcro Y Tora el que lo tenía con puntas. Luego Matrika les presentó a Bardock. Ambos lo saludaron con entusiasmo.

'No están tan mal,' pensó.

"¿Quieres divertirte con nosotros, Bardock?" Preguntó Tora.

"Tenemos un montón de increíbles juegos para entrenar," agregó Takeo.

Bardock estaba inseguro y alzó la mirada hacia Matrika. Ella sonrió y lo empojó suavemente hacia adelante con su cola. Sin discusión, Bardock siguió la indicación y siguió a los gemelos hasta la arena. Matrika y Alwina se sentaron y observaron.

Fue un comienzo lento para los tres niños. A Bardock le pareció difícil unirse. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir una arena o unirse a otros. A pesar de todo, Tora y Takeo fueron un gran apoyo. Les gustaba su nuevo amigo, y realmente querían jugar con él. Así que se lo tomaron con calma y eventualmente empezaron a disfrutarlo. Estaban divirtiéndose y riendo cuando lo consideraban apropiado. Se perseguían los unos a los otros por la arena y entrenaban juntos. Matrika no podía dejar de sonreír. Bardock amaba cada minuto. La felicidad en sus ojos era reconfortante que sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos. Alwina lo notó.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, sólo que estoy muy feliz por él." Replicó Matrika. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo oí reí así."

"Bueno, entonces deberíamos dejar que se vean más seguido."

"Definitivamente."

Mientras tanto en la arena, los niños estaban tan satisfechos con su entrenamiento que empezaron a usar ataques de energía. 10 blancos fueron puestos en la arena. Lo que los niños debían hacer era destruir tantos objetivos como les fuera posible durante 30 segundos solamente utilizando ataques de Ki. Takeo fue el primero y consiguió acertar 5 veces. No tenía muy buena puntería pero sabía cómo concentrar su energía. Tora siguió después y acertó 5 veces también. Tenía una puntería excelente pero sus ataques no eran lo suficientemente poderosos. Bardock, para sorpresa de todos, le dio a ocho. Su técnica era mucho mejor. La potencia, puntería y velocidad siempre estaban presentes en sus ataques. Matrika estaba impresionada por la habilidad de su hijo. Al fin pudo ver el resultado de su entrenamiento.

"Wow Bardock," dijo Tora, jadeando, "¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Je je je," rio Bardock, "No estoy seguro pero sé que he practicado mucho."

"Eso está claro," replicó Takeo, "en verdad has entrenado realmente duro."

"Gracias."

Luego de otra hora de entrenamiento, era tiempo de que los tres niños salieran y se ducharan. Se bañaron rápidamente y se vistieron con la ropa nueva que sus madres les habían traído. Una vez que los chicos estaban limpios, secos y vestidos, las dos familias estaban a punto de volar a sus respectivos hogares cuando Tora se acercó a Bardock.

"Me divertí mucho Bardock," dijo, "Volverás a jugar con Takeo y yo, ¿verdad?"  
>Al principio Bardock no reaccionó. Pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.<p>

"Claro que lo haré Tora," respondió, "hoy fue un día genial."

"¡Excelente!"

Entonces, para sellar su nueva amistad, los dos niños chocaron sus colas. Matrika no podía dejar de sonreír. Finalmente, Alwina llevó a sus hijos a casa.

"¿Deberíamos irnos también?" preguntó Matrika.

"Ok."

Luego de volar en silencio por unos minutos, Bardock se dio cuenta de que su madre lo estaba observando con una sonrisa que llenó de confianza a Bardock.

"¡Este fue el mejor día de todos!" Dijo sonriente.

"Parece que lo disfrutaste." Replicó Matrika.

"Si, fue realmente divertido. ¡Y Tora y Takeo eran muy divertidos también!"

"Parece que Tora es tu nuevo mejor amigo."

Bardock no dijo nada más pero el gesto que él y Tora compartieron lo decía todo. Madre e hijo siguieron volando con rumbo a su casa disfrutando de la reconfortante sensación del sol en su piel. Nada podía arruinar el nuevo sentimiento de felicidad, ya que Bozek estaba lejos en una misión. Desafortunadamente, una gran y oscura sombra estaba a punto de descender sobre la familia.


	4. ¡Suficiente!

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: ¡Suficiente!<span>

* * *

><p>Seis años después la tensión en la familia de Matrika se intensificó. Bozek era consciente del progreso que Bardock estaba haciendo, pero aún insistía en que era una pérdida de tiempo. Y su comportamiento hacia Bardock tampoco había cambiado mucho. Afortunadamente, Bozek no estaba en casa muy seguido. Siempre estaba en una misión o en el bar. Bardock había aprendido a ignorar los abusos de su padre y a seguir adelante. Las buenas noticias eran que seguía entrenando con Tora y Takeo. Los tres chicos se estaban volviendo más fuertes, más rápidos y más inteligentes gracias al entrenamiento y su amistad se estaba volviendo cada vez más firme. Matrika y Alwina también habían comenzado a desarrollar una amistad. El vínculo era tan estrecho que ambas mujeres habían prometido cuidar de los hijos de la otra si algo pasaba. Matrika esperaba que nada pasara, ya que cuidar a tres niños en lugar de uno sonaba abrumador. Pero pronto esa promesa tendría que ser cumplida.<p>

Todo comenzó cuando Bozek se estaba preparando para una misión en su cuarto. Mientras se aseguraba de que su armadura estuviese bien, vio a Bardock pasando por ahí en su ropa de entrenamiento. Matrika estaba en una de sus inusuales misiones y sabía que Bardock estaba indefenso.

"Niño, ven aquí." Llamó.

Alerta, Bardock obedeció y entró al cuarto de su padre. La herida en su mejilla se había convertido en una cicatriz, justo como lo había dicho Plenthor. Aún le causaba un poco de remordimiento a Matrika cuando la veía, pero ahora era parte del saiyajin de doce años.

"¿Si, padre?"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A entrenar con mis amigos."

"Bueno, olvídalo. Tengo algo más útil que puedes hacer."

Esto hizo que Bardock se pusiera nervioso. Bozek se puso su armadura y salió de la casa con su hijo. Entonces empezó a volar. Dudoso, Bardock lo siguió.

Casi dos horas después, padre e hijo seguían volando. Bardock se estaba cansando y estaba hambriento. No había comido por casi tres horas y toda su energía se estaba acabando mientras intentaba seguir a su padre. Bozek oyó el estómago de su hijo rugir. Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que Bardock estaba cayendo en picada hacia el suelo. Estaban en las montañas de Vegetasei*, donde había nieve por todos lados y el frío era abrumador. Bozek aterrizó al frente de Bardock, que estaba frotando su panza para apaciguar el dolor.

"¿Qué sucede, Niño?" Preguntó, sabiendo cuál era el problema.

"Tengo mucha hambre," se quejó Bardock.

Bozek sonrió malvadamente. Entonces comenzó a levitar frente a Bardock. Sólo entonces Bardock se enteró de lo que estaba pasando.

"Espera un minuto, padre. Voy contigo."

Pero cuando intentó volar con su padre, volvió a caer al suelo. Sus reservas de energía se habían agotado. Observó con desesperación cómo la figura de su padre desaparecía con la velocidad a la que iba.

"¡PADRE!"

Eso era malo. Bardock no tenía energía para volar, estaba completamente perdido, hacía mucho frío y Matrika, su única esperanza, no sabía dónde estaba. Pero no podía darse por vencido. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en la dirección a la que su padre había ido. Con un poco de suerte podría llegar a casa.

Unas horas después, Bardock seguía caminando por el frío terreno y luchaba desesperadamente para mantenerse en pie. Se estaba debilitando aún más gracias a la falta de comida y sus esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo. De repente algo en el cielo llamó su atención. Alzó la mirada y vio una cápsula espacial volviendo a casa. Tenía que ser Matrika. Su trabajo no era destruir planetas, sino monitorear los planetas tomados por Freezer. Su regreso hizo que Bardock recuperara un poco de su esperanza. Probablemente iría a casa primero y se preocuparía cuando descubriera que Bardock no estaba allí.

"Madre…"

Finalmente, el cansancio pudo con Bardock y este colapsó en la nieve.

Mientras tanto, Matrika había regresado a Vegetasei y quería tomar un descanso y comer un poco. Pero antes de que pudiese salir volando, Alwina apareció. Parecía preocupada.

"Me pregunto qué ha sucedido. Me pregunto si los gemelos están bien."

"Matrika," dijo Alwina, "Me alegro mucho de verte."

"¿Por qué?"

"Se suponía que Bardock iba a entrenar con Tora y Takeo pero no vino."

"¿Fuiste a mi casa?"

"Si, pero nadie estaba allí."

Matrika sintió su ritmo cardíaco incrementar. Temía lo peor. De pronto voló a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Una vez allí, entró y buscó a Bardock en todas y cada una de las habitaciones.

"¿Bardock? ¡Bardock!" Llamó, "¿Dónde estás, cariño?"

Buscó en todos lados pero no había rastro de Bardock. Entonces se le vino a la mente la persona que seguramente sabía dónde estaba. Salió corriendo de su casa con rumbo a un bar conocido.

Tal y como lo había pensado, Matrika encontró a Bozek. Estaba sentado en el mostrador bebiendo alcohol como si no hubiera un mañana. Uno de sus compañeros vio a Matrika avanzando hacia su pareja, claramente furiosa.

"Oye, Bozek," dijo, "parece que estás en problemas."  
>"¿Huh?"<p>

"¡Bozek!"

"¿Matrika? ¿Cuándo regresaste?"

"¡Eso no importa!" espetó, "¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Bardock? Y no te atrevas a decir que no sabes. No está en casa y sus amigos no lo han visto en todo el día."

"Lo llevé a las montañas. Un fortalecedor ejercicio para él."  
>Matrika estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Sabía en cuánto peligro estaba su hijo. Salió rápidamente del bar y voló a toda prisa hacia las montañas. Una vez allí, desaceleró y usó su rastreador para hallar a Bardock. Tomó un tiempo, pero lo encontró. Estaba inconsciente y cubierto por nieve gracias a una tormenta. Aterrizó justo a su lado y lo recogió. Rápidamente envolvió su cuerpo en su manto de viaje y lo abrazó.<p>

"Bardock," dijo, "todo va a estar bien, cariño. Mami está aquí."

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron y alzó su vista hacia ella.

"¿Mamá?" dijo suavemente.

"Si. Estás seguro ahora, Bardock. Vamos a casa."

Asegurándose de que estuviese seguro, Matrika voló a casa a toda velocidad.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron, Matrika llevó a Bardock a su cama y lo calentó con esmero. Lo cubrió con sábanas gruesas y cálidas t luego lo ayudó a beber un poco de agua caliente.

"Ahí está," dijo suavemente, "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"  
>"Si, pero creo que un poco de comida no estaría tan mal."<p>

Matrika sonrió.

"Así será. Haré tu plato favorito."

Besó su frente y dejó que se calentara. Una vez en otro cuarto, suspiró. ¿Cómo pudo Bozek hacer eso? Su crueldad hacia Bardock había durado ya demasiado tiempo. No podía creer que no hubiese hecho nada para evitarlo. Tenía que ponerle fin a eso.

Unas horas después, Bozek volvió a casa. Estaba ebrio, ni siquiera podía caminar derecho. Bardock se había calentado y estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Matrika estaba lavando los platos.

"¡Mattie!" llamó Bozek, "¿Dónde estás, mujer?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gruñó Matrika.

"Esta es mi casa."

"Ya no más. Fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez, Bozek. ¡Bardock no merece que lo estés abusando de esa manera!"

"El Niño debe aprender su lugar. Es un debilucho, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. No sirve de nada entrenarlo."

La 'justificación' del abuso hizo que sus ojos se aguaran. Había amado a ese hombre pero en ese momento no le importaba si explotaba en mil pedazos. Mientras la ira la consumía, Bozek se acercó más a ella.

"Ahora, si ya terminaste de hablar," dijo suavemente, "es hora de divertirnos."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Matrika estaba sujeta contra la pared gracias al peso y la fuerza de Bozek. Usó sus manos para agarrar las suyas y sus rodillas para evitar que sus piernas se movieran. Entonces sintió como su cola exploraba su cuerpo. Tenía que detenerlo. Pero cada vez que intentaba zafarse, la presión aumentaba. Su resistencia empezó a irritarlo eventualmente. De repente agarró su garganta con fuerza.

"Deja de moverte," gruñó, "O no te dejaré ir."

De pronto, algo golpeó a Bozek en la cabeza y lo envió volando. Matrika cayó al suelo y sus pulmones se llenaron rápidamente de aire, lo que la hizo toser. Mientras frotaba su cuello, alzó la mirada y entró en shock. Bozek también lo vio. Parado entre los dos saiyajins adultos, estaba Bardock en una pose de lucha. El joven saiyajin había sido despertado por la entrada de su padre. Cuando escuchó a sus padres discutiendo, se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando vio que Matrika estaba siendo estrangulada, golpeó a su padre.

"¿Bardock?"

"Deja en paz a Mamá, escoria."

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡MUERE, NIÑO!"

Bozek golpeó a su hijo en el estómago. Pero cuando se estaba preparando para patearlo, Matrika agarró su pie mientras aún estaba en el aire.

"¡Corre, cariño!" ordenó.

"Pero, mamá…"  
>"¡AHORA, BARDOCK!"<p>

Bardock salió corriendo de la casa cuando su madre le gritó. Mientras alzaba vuelo, pudo oír a su madre luchando valientemente contra su padre. Entonces el joven saiyajin comenzó a llorar.

"¿Por qué, madre? Quería matarme. ¿Por qué no lo dejaste? ¡No estarías sufriendo de no ser por mí!"  
>Bardock voló a toda velocidad al único lugar donde sabía que iba a estar seguro.<p>

* * *

><p>*Planeta Vegeta. No sabía qué escribir, ya que en el dub de FunImation es planeta Vegeta, en el dub latino es planeta Vegita y en japonés es Vegetasei. Así que opté por la versión original japonesa.<p> 


	5. El sacrificio de Matrika

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5: El sacrificio de Matrika<span>

* * *

><p>Inconscientes de lo que estaba pasando, Alwina y su familia intentaban relajarse por el resto de la tarde. Aun así, Alwina seguía muy preocupada por Matrika y Bardock. Tora y Takeo también estaban preocupados, especialmente Tora. Estaba sentado en la ventana de su cuarto, mirando hacia afuera, preguntándose si su mejor amigo estaba bien. Los dos niños se veían todos los días. Eran casi como hermanos. Mientras Tora seguía mirando hacia afuera, oyó golpes en la puerta. Alwina fue directo allí. Tora y Takeo acudieron. Su padre, Bane, salió con una toalla en el cuello, pues acababa de tomar una ducha. Lo que sucedió hizo que todos entraran en shock.<p>

Alwina abrió la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver a la persona antes de que colapsara en el suelo. Dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Bardock.

"¡Bardock!" Exclamó Tora.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó Bane.

Alwina recogió al hijo de su amiga y lo llevó al cuarto de los niños. Allí, lo puso en la cama de Tora. Revisó su pulso y respiración y se dio cuenta de que estaba en shock.

"¿Está bien, Mamá?" Preguntó Takeo.

"Eso creo," respondió Alwina, "sólo necesita descansar un poco."

"Deberíamos avisarle a Matrika que lo encontramos," sugirió Bane.

"No, algo está mal."

"¿A qué te refieres?"  
>"No estoy muy segura."<p>

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, Bardock empezó a despertarse. Tora y Takeo se acercaron y lo observaron. Lentamente, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron y su mirada comenzó a recorrer la habitación. Luego reconoció a sus dos amigos.

"¿Tora? ¿Takeo?"

"Hola Bardock," Tora saludó con entusiasmo, "Nos estábamos preocupando por ti."

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Takeo, "Te desmayaste en nuestra puerta."

Bardock no respondió mientras recordaba cómo su madre le decía que se marchara. Alwina pudo ver la desesperación y la preocupación en los ojos del niño. Tenía que ver con Matrika.

"Bane," dijo firmemente, "llévate a Tora y a Takeo y dales algo de comer. Bardock necesita un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

"Está bien," respondió su pareja, "Vamos, muchachos."

"Ok."

"Nos vemos luego, Bardock."

Una vez que los gemelos se fueron con su padre, Alwina se sentó al lado de Bardock. Sabía que estaba cansado pero necesitaba su ayuda.

"Bardock," dijo suavemente, "¿Dónde estuviste? Sabes que Tora y Takeo te estaban esperando."

"Fue Papá." Replicó Bardock.

"Necesito más que eso."

Bardock no sabía cómo podía ayudar Alwina pero su gentileza y persistencia lo convencieron. Suspiró y le empezó a contar lo sucedido. Su corazón se rompió cuando él le dijo que había sido abandonado en las montañas pero se alarmó cuando explicó cómo Bozek los había atacado a Matrika y a él.

Luego de terminar, Alwina veía con sorpresa cómo Bardock intentaba no llorar. Se había endurecido con el pasar de los años pero los últimos eventos lo estaban poniendo a prueba. Bozek se estaba volviendo peligroso. Cierto, los saiyajins se atacaban los unos a los otros pero generalmente era por provocación o venganza, y Alwina nunca había oído de alguno que atacara a su pareja o a sus hijos. Acercó a Bardock y lo abrazó.

"¿Crees que Mamá está bien?" Preguntó.

Alwina no sabía que decir. Matrika era una chica dura, pero Bozek no era un comandante por nada. Era un formidable saiyajin de clase media con una aterradora reputación.

"No lo sé, Bardock," Respondió honestamente, "probablemente está bien pero nada está confirmado."

El joven guerrero miró hacia abajo y suspiró pesadamente. Entonces Alwina se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto. Había tenido un día muy duro.

"Duerme, Bardock," dijo, "quédate en la cama de Tora. Estoy segura de que no le importará."

"Pero, ¿qué hay de…?"

"No te preocupes por tu madre. La buscaremos por la mañana."

Bardock se recostó y cerró sus ojos de mala gana. Alwina salió del cuarto y lo dejó dormir. Estaba realmente preocupada por Matrika pero era peligroso ir a su casa en esos momentos. Bozek podía hacer más daño si era provocado. Iba a ser una larga noche.

La mañana siguiente, Bardock se levantó, se vistió y si dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Espera Bardock," Llamó Tora, "aguarda un momento."

"Debo encontrar a mi madre."

"Deja que Mamá y yo te ayudemos."

"¿Qué hay de Takeo?"

"Él y Bane están entrenando," replicó Alwina, "Tora quiere ayudar."

Viendo que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, Bardock esperó a que Alwina y Tora terminaran de alistarse. Una vez que terminaron los tres volaron a casa de Bardock. Alwina iba al frente con los chicos detrás. Tora observó a su mejor amigo y recordó la noche anterior. Bardock había pasado una mala noche, preocupándose por Matrika.

"¿No dormiste muy bien, verdad?" Preguntó.

Bardock volteó a mirar a su mejor amigo y notó la inquietud en su rostro.

"No." Replicó simplemente.

"Va a estar bien. Una vez que la encontremos, ella y tú podrán ser felices."

Bardock no estaba muy convencido.

Luego de media hora, llegaron a casa de Bardock. Nada parecía estar mal. Bardock aterrizó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero, en vez de abrirla, se estrelló contra ella y salió volando.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Tora.

"Sí," replicó Bardock, "pero, ¿Por qué está cerrada?"

Alwina miró a través de la ventana y encendió su rastreador. No había nadie adentro.

"¿Dónde está Mamá?"

Alwina no respondió la pregunta de Bardock. Tenía la sensación de saber dónde.

"Vamos, niños."

Comenzó a volar, los chicos pisándole los talones. Mientras se acercaban, Bardock reconoció el lugar al que estaban yendo: Recuperación. Aterrizaron y Alwina guio a ambos niños adentro. Bardock podía sentir los desbocados latidos de su corazón mientras la seguía a través de los pasillos. Pronto se encontraron con una cara conocida. Plenthor había estado caminando de un lugar a otro hasta que vio a Alwina en el pasillo. Paró, pero luego su mirada cayó en Bardock y su expresión cambió.

"Plenthor," lo saludó Alwina, "Me alegra mucho verte."

"Hola Alwina," respondió, "tengo la impresión de que estás buscando a Matrika."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Será mejor que me sigas."

Ansiosamente los niños y Alwina siguieron al doctor.

Pronto llegaron a un cuarto donde Bardock se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. En medio del cuarto había un Tanque de Recuperación con un médico monitoreando los niveles de ADN. Adentro se encontraba Matrika. Estaba completamente inconsciente, llena de heridas y su radiante piel estaba pálida. Tora se volteó y vio a Bardock congelado. Apenas podía moverse y su labio inferior estaba temblando. Finalmente se acercó al Tanque y observó con terror la cara sin vida de su madre.

"Ya estoy aquí, Mamá," dijo, "Todo va a estar bien."

Plenthor explicó que Bozek la había traído en la noche, diciendo que se había pasado demasiado durante una sesión de entrenamiento. Bardock escuchó lo que dijo pero sabía qué había pasado en realidad.

En el par de días siguientes, Bardock estuvo al lado del Tanque de Matrika. Se rehusaba a moverse y nadie se atrevía a sacarlo de allí. Plenthor lo visitaba cada día y le dio agua, comida y una almohada. Alwina también fue a verlo. Sabía que su mejor amiga no iba a sobrevivir. Ella y Bane habían empezado a planear qué iba a suceder. Bardock iba a vivir con ellos. Bozek sólo fue visto una vez desde que llevó a Matrika a Recuperación. Apareció por la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su pareja, pero cuando vio a su hijo junto a la Cápsula de Recuperación, gruñó. Bardock fulminó a su padre con la mirada. El niño aún estaba asustado de su padre pero no lo mostraba. Su madre merecía que fuera fuerte. En la tercera noche, Plenthor entró a la habitación y encontró a Bardock dormido. Su cola estaba envuelta en su cintura y tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Plenthor alzó la mirada para ver a Matrika y vio algo terrible. SU máscara de oxígeno no estaba produciendo burbujas. Había dejado de respirar y estaba muerta. La vida del joven Bardock ahora estaba al revés.


	6. El sufrimiento de Bardock

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6: El sufrimiento de Bardock<span>

* * *

><p>La muerte de Matrika dejó a los saiyajins que la conocían furiosos ya que un miembro muy prometedor de su raza fue asesinada por alguien que debía protegerla. Nadie había vuelto a ver a Bozek desde que llevó a Matrika a Recuperación. Muchos de los saiyajin que sabían lo que había hecho estaban buscando para vengar a Matrika. Alwina era la única feliz de no ver a Bozek nunca más. Tal y como lo había prometido, llevó a Bardock a casa luego de que el cuerpo de su madre fuese sepultado. Tenía el presentimiento de que si veía a su padre, no habría fuerza en el universo que lo pudiera detener. Pero, si Alwina creía que Bardock iba a mostrar otros signos de estar sufriendo, estaba muy equivocada. El joven saiyajin parecía no tener emociones. Era como si se hubiese vuelto tan sólido como una roca. Eso no era bueno, incluso para un saiyajin. Mostraba poco interés en comer, casi no dormía y el resto del tiempo se iba a entrenar por su cuenta. Tora y Takeo intentaban unirse a él pero Bardock los ignoraba. Tora se estaba preocupando cada vez más. Durante una sesión de entrenamiento, Él y Takeo se sentaron en el suelo y observaron a Bardock. Había estado en el aire por casi tres horas seguidas. Su rostro estaba rociado de sudor y su respiración era agitada, pero aun así no paraba. Tora frunció el ceño.<p>

"Tiene que detenerse," dijo.

"Estará bien," le aseguró Takeo, "ha estado en peores situaciones."

"Estoy preocupado. Desde que Matrika murió, Bardock no ha interactuado con nada ni con nadie."

"Sólo está afligido."

"Takeo, ¿has visto a Bardock llorar o hacer otra cosa que indique que está triste durante las últimas dos semanas?"  
>Takeo se inclinó hacia atrás y empezó a pensar. Su hermano gemelo tenía razón. La situación de Bardock era preocupante. Ambos gemelos alzaron la vista para ver cómo el joven saiyajin seguía entrenando.<p>

"Además, se está presionando demasiado."

"Si sigue así, podría…"

"No, Tora. Bardock es más resistente que eso."

"Pero incluso el saiyajin más resistente tiene sus límites"

Eventualmente, luego de una hora de entrenamiento, Bardock completó su entrenamiento y aterrizó. Los tres niños regresaron a casa para la cena.

En la mesa, Alwina observó cómo sus hijos y su pareja comían rápidamente, como típicos saiyajins. Pero Bardock atrajo su atención. Apenas si había probado bocado. Parecía distante. Sabía por qué pero estaba preocupada, como sus hijos. Tampoco había visto que Bardock demostrara sus sentimientos. Su falta de interés en la comida era otra cosa por la cual estaba preocupada. A pesar de todo, sólo decidió vigilarlo atentamente. Esa noche, luego de cenar, Alwina encontró a los niños dormidos en sus camas. Tora y Takeo estaban durmiendo es sus literas, Takeo en la de arriba, mientras que Bardock estaba durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir. Los gemelos estaban soñando profundamente, pero la atención de Alwina no estaba en ellos, estaba en Bardock. El saiyajin estaba dando vueltas, claramente teniendo una pesadilla. Mientras lo observaba, Bane se acercó a ella. Suspiró cuando vio a Bardock moviéndose.

"Odiaría estar en el lugar de ese niño en este momento." Comentó, su voz profunda y suave.

"No debería estar pasando por todo esto," replicó Alwina, "sé que los saiyajin tenemos tendencias violentas pero no hacia nuestra propia sangre. Bozek no tiene idea de lo que ha hecho."

Bane no respondió. No necesitaba hacerlo.

"Estoy preocupada, Bane. Bardock no ha mostrado ningún indicio de estar triste. Sé que los saiyajins son fríos, pero él es sólo un niño."

"Debería volver a la normalidad eventualmente. No puede estar así por mucho tiempo."

"Eso espero."

Luego de dar vueltas por un par de segundos más, Bardock se detuvo. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Alwina.

"Es un buen chico. Lo era todo para Matrika."

"Hizo un buen trabajo criándolo. Es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos; es recursivo y decidido."  
>"Bozek no se dio cuenta de eso. Sólo espero que podamos terminar lo que Matrika empezó."<p>

Con incertidumbre, Alwina y Bane fueron a su cama.

Unos días después, Tora se levantó un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Podía oír a Takeo durmiendo en la cama de arriba y a su padre roncando desde el otro cuarto. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La casa estaba empezando a iluminarse con los rayos del sol. Se estiró y volteó a mirar a Bardock. Todas las mañanas, Tora observaba a su mejor amigo. Y todas las mañanas, Bardock estaba de lado, ocultando su cara. Pero esa mañana, Tora recibió una sorpresa. Bardock no estaba. Su improvisada cama en el piso estaba vacía. Curioso, Tora salió de su litera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la armadura de Bardock tampoco estaba. No requería de un intelecto superior para descubrir dónde estaba. Preocupada, Tora se vistió y salió en busca de su mejor amigo.

Tora, Takeo y Bardock no podían usar rastreadores por ser niños, así que encontrar a Bardock no fue tarea fácil para Tora. Tuvo que volar a cada centro de entrenamiento y buscar en cada cuarto. El centro más cercano a su casa estaba vacío, al igual que el segundo. Cuando llegó al tercero, se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas. Pronto, oyó ruidos. Reconoció la voz de Bardock. Caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta de la arena y espió el interior. Fue recibido por un potente grito de Bardock mientras el joven saiyajin golpeó un blanco, que se desintegró en el impacto. Tora estaba aturdido. Había tanta ira, furia y dolor en el grito que era aterrador. Durante unos minutos, Tora vio cómo Bardock se presionaba cada vez más, movido por el enojo. Su mejor amigo estaba dejando salir toda su rabia, y no era algo muy bonito de ver. Al paso al que iba, Bardock iba a terminar matándose.

Finalmente, Tora no pudo soportarlo más. Voló hacia Bardock mientras él disparaba una descarga de energía a los objetivos.

"¡Bardock!" Gritó.

De repente, Bardock se volteó, agarró a Tora por el cuello y levantó su mano, que contenía una esfera de energía que esperaba a ser disparada. Tora se congeló mientras Bardock lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¡E-está bien, B-Bardock!" Tartamudeó Tora, "No v-voy a lastimarte."

"¿Qué haces aquí, Tora?" Demandó Bardock.

"Te estaba buscando. Entonces llegué y vi cómo te hacías daño a ti mismo."

"¡Estoy bien!"

Bruscamente, Bardock empujó a Tora y se volteó. Tora no podía dejar a Bardock así. Su mejor amigo necesitaba ayuda, aun cuando no la quería.

"A este ritmo vas a terminar matándote, Bardock."

"Como si a alguien le importara."

"A nosotros nos importa. A tu madre le importaría."

Tora pudo ver cómo Bardock temblaba, intentando controlar sus emociones.

"Lo que ese bastardo le hizo a tu madre fue imperdonable, "Tora dijo, "pero nada de eso fue tu culpa, Bardock. Nada de esto es tu culpa. A un desgraciado como Bozek sólo le importa que las cosas se hagan a su manera, sin importar el costo."

"Ella murió protegiéndome. Si yo no…"

"No, Bardock. Matrika hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Si no hubieses sido tú, hubiese sido cualquier otro hijo suyo."

La arena quedó en silencio, Tora mirando fijamente la rígida espalda de Bardock.

Finalmente, todos los sentimientos encerrados salieron y Bardock comenzó a llorar. Tora observó cómo su amigo se desplomaba en el suelo. Bardock estaba arrodillado, sollozos ahogados llenaron la arena. Cuando Tora aterrizó a su lado, empezó a golpear el suelo. Tora se arrodilló a su lado y frotó su espalda en actitud de apoyo.

"Está bien, Bardock," aseguró Tora, "Déjalo salir amigo."

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"

"Nada, amigo, nada."

"Mamá era todo lo que tenía. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora que se ha ido?"

Tora pensó por un momento.

"No lo sé Bardock, nunca me ha pasado algo como esto."

Mientras los niños hablaban, oyeron pasos. Tora alzó la vista para ver a su madre en la puerta. Se había levantado unos momentos después de que Tora se fuera y fue en busca de los chicos cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían ido. Suspiró cuando vio a Bardock. Entonces se acercó a ellos.

"Tu madre estaba determinada a mostrarle a ese pedazo de basura que podías ser muy fuerte," le dijo a Bardock. "Deberías continuar lo que ella comenzó. Vive la vida que ella intentó darte. Te quedarás con nosotros hasta cuando tú quieras así que sácale provecho a eso."

Bardock levantó la mirada hacia los compasivos ojos de Alwina. En realidad, parecía que ella había estado en una situación similar. Ver lo sólida y fuerte que era le dio a Bardock esperanza. Una vez que las lágrimas se secaron, los tres saiyajins fueron a casa para desayunar.

Iban a haber tiempos difíciles para el hijo de Matrika más adelante.


	7. El Tiempo Cambia

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: El tiempo cambia*<span>

* * *

><p>Unos años después de la muerte de Matrika, Bardock, Tora y Takeo eran ahora Jóvenes adultos y miembros prometedores del ejército saiyajin. Tal y como había sido predicho, la cicatriz de Bardock había crecido con él y le quedaba bien. Le daba más presencia, que era necesaria cuando estaba al lado de los gemelos que eran más altos y corpulentos que Bardock. Ahora eran lo suficientemente mayores como para usar rastreadores y ya habían sido enviados en su primera misión de equipo.<p>

Su equipo no era uno como tal, así que dos saiyajins más se unieron a Bardock, Tora y Takeo. El primero fue Borgos. Tenía unos años más que los chicos y era más alto que cualquiera de los gemelos. Pero era más del tipo silencioso. Había terminado en el equipo luego de que el suyo fuese separado por intentar matarse los unos a los otros. Borgos estaba más que feliz de dejar que los saiyajins jóvenes tomaran el control. El otro nuevo miembro era una mujer llamada Fasha. Era un poco más joven que Bardock pero tenía el carácter suficiente para hacer que los chicos conservaran su distancia. Sus movimientos atraían a los muchachos; eran mucho más elegantes y graciosos (N.A: No gracioso de chistoso, gracioso de tener gracia) que los suyos. Luego de un par de misiones juntos, los cinco saiyajins se volvieron inseparables. Bardock dirigía al grupo naturalmente, incluso con su inexperiencia.

Aunque la ajustarse a la vida no fue fácil, Bardock aprendió a superarlo. Aún no había rastro de su violento padre pero eso era otra cosa menos de que preocuparse. Siguió los consejos de Alwina y siguió con su entrenamiento, volviéndose más fuerte que Bozek y mejor persona que él. Ser enviado en misiones y ser parte de su propio equipo lo ayudaban dándole algo en que concentrarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él, Tora y Takeo se volvieran alborotadores profesionales. Los tres saiyajins también estaban empezando a ganarse la atención de las jóvenes y bellas mujeres de Vegetasei, algo que Tora y Bardock disfrutaban. Del otro lado, Takeo rápidamente encontró una compañera, Fasha. Siempre que estaban en el bar, Fasha insistía en compartir un asiento con Takeo o en sentarse en su regazo. Inicialmente era un poco incómodo para los otros miembros del equipo pero pronto se acostumbraron. Eso fue hasta que el equipo recibió un golpe muy duro, uno que iba a probar sus amistades, las capacidades de Bardock como líder y cambiar las dinámicas del equipo para siempre.

El equipo estaba en una misión en ese fatídico día. El planeta al que fueron enviados tenía que ser fácil de destruir sin transformarse, así que los cinco saiyajins estaban emocionados. Todos abordaron sus Cápsulas Espaciales y se prepararon para el viaje. Mientras entraban en ellas, algo llamó la atención de Bardock. Alzó la vista y vio a una joven saiyajin pasando por la plataforma de lanzamiento. Estaba vestida con la típica armadura blanca y negra, pero lo que atrapó el interés de Bardock era su cara. Era increíblemente hermosa. Su largo cabello negro brillaba a la luz del sol, su rosada piel resplandecía y sus pálidos labios rojos eran tentadores. Mientras Bardock se deleitaba viéndola, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Bardock. Ahí fue cuando pudo ver sus ojos, del verde esmeralda más intenso que Bardock jamás hubiese visto, con largas y bellas pestañas. Su mirada destellaba. Ver cómo la admiraba hizo que la deslumbrante criatura le sonriera.

'¡Vaya sonrisa!'

Pero antes de que Bardock se dejase llevar, oyó a Takeo gritar su nombre.

"¡Oye, Bardock!" Gritó, "¡¿Vienes o no?!"

"Si, si, ya voy."

Echó un vistazo a su lado y descubrió que la misteriosa joven había desaparecido.

'¿Quién era esa chica?'

Dejando la pregunta para después, Bardock abordó su Cápsula y los cinco saiyajins despegaron hacia su próxima misión.

Bardock y su equipo habían sido enviados a un planeta bajo el nombre de Ethica. No había nada en especial sobre la gente del planeta, pero en las cuevas había minerales invaluables, la razón por la cual Freezer** quería el planeta. Las cinco Cápsulas aterrizaron en la superficie del planeta, dejando cinco grandes cráteres en el suelo. Los cinco saiyajins salieron de sus medios de transporte y estiraron sus músculos, Bardock y Tora miraron alrededor. El cielo era de un agradable tono azul mientras que el pasto era amarillo pálido. Ahí fue cuando sus rastreadores detectaron señales de energía. Pero las señales estaban dispersadas en todas direcciones.

"¿Cuándo es luna llena?" Preguntó Fasha.

"En un par de días," respondió Takeo.

"Pero no deberíamos necesitarla," agregó Tora, "La gente de Ethica no es tan fuerte como nosotros."

"Ok, antes de ponernos manos a la obra," dijo Bardock, "recuerden que sólo debemos eliminar a la gente, traten de dejar la superficie del planeta intacta. Freezer quiere esos minerales y no sabemos qué tan profundos están."

Todos asintieron y decidieron separarse, con la condición de reencontrarse cinco horas después para actualizarse.

Pero su confianza estaba a punto de apagarse. Tora fue el primero en descubrir que la información que habían recibido del planeta estaba muy equivocada. Mientras volaba, su rastreador comenzó a pitar con fuerza, indicándole que había algo abajo. Bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque de Ki que iba directo hacia él. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y vio la gente de Ethica en el suelo.

"¡Atrápenlo!" Gritó uno.

Antes de que Tora pudiera darse cuenta, estaba peleando solo, esquivando los ataques de energía y disparando también. Estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a través del rastreador hasta que escuchó que sus compañeros también estaban bajo ataque. Los cinco saiyajins pelearon con fiereza y su persistencia empezó a surtir efecto. Pronto, Tora, Fasha y Borgos se encontraron y lucharon juntos hasta que ningún habitante de Ethica quedó en pie. Entonces los tres saiyajins regresaron a sus cápsulas, exhaustos. También se estaban preguntando dónde estaban Bardock y Takeo. Mientras que Fasha y Borgos recuperaban el aliento, Tora usó su rastreador para intentar hacer contacto.

"¿Bardock? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Takeo? Maldición chicos, ¡respóndanme!"

"¿Tora?" Preguntó Fasha.

"Ninguno de los dos contesta."

"¿Crees que estén bien?"  
>"Yo… No lo sé."<p>

Los tres saiyajins quedaron en silencio. Probablemente habían perdido a dos de sus amigos.

Luego de una larga y agonizante espera, los rastreadores comenzaron a hacer bip. Había dos personas yendo hacia ellos. Esperaron con ansiedad hasta que vieron una figura volando lentamente hacia ellos. Era difícil ver quién era pero algo hizo que el estómago de Tora se retorciera. Voló para obtener una mejor vista. Ahí fue cuando escuchó la voz.

"¡Tora! ¡Dame una mano!"

Era Bardock. Pero no estaba solo; Estaba sosteniendo a un malherido e inconsciente Takeo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Tora voló hacia ellos para llevar a su hermano gemelo a una Cápsula. Fasha estuvo a punto de congelarse al ver el estado de su novio mientras Bardock y Tora lo colocaban a Takeo cuidadosamente en su Cápsula. Sin perder más el tiempo, el resto de integrantes del equipo abordaron sus cápsulas y echaron carrera hacia Vegetasei.

Tan pronto como las cinco Cápsulas Espaciales aterrizaron, Tora, Borgos y Bardock agarraron el malherido y destrozado cuerpo de Takeo y lo llevaron hacia el centro médico más cercano. Fasha fue en busca de Alwina. Tan pronto como la madre se enteró del incidente, ella y Fasha volaron a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Takeo. Alwina y Takeo se abrazaron y se acomodaron para esperar y ver si Takeo lograba salir bien. Bardock, Fasha y Borgos decidieron esperar afuera del centro médico por si Tora los necesitaba.

La mañana siguiente, Bardock se despertó y se dio cuenta de que Fasha, Borgos y él se habían quedado dormidos contra la pared del centro. Se estiró y se levantó. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y Plenthor salió. El doctor se volteó y observó a los tres saiyajins.

"Plenthor, ¿Está bien?" Preguntó Bardock.

La pregunta despertó a Fasha y a Borgos, quienes se levantaron también esperando recibir noticias de su amigo. Plenthor vio la esperanza en sus ojos y suspiró. El estómago de Bardock se retorció; Había oído ese suspiro antes. Sabía lo que significaba. De repente entró al cuarto, empujando a Plenthor y dejando sorprendidos a Fasha y a Borgos.

"Lo lamento." Dijo el doctor suavemente.

Cuando Bardock llegó a la habitación donde estaba Takeo, encontró que Bane estaba abrazando a Alwina mientras ella sollozaba. Entonces halló a Tora arrodillado frente a la Cápsula de Recuperación, su cuerpo temblando con tristeza. Era cierto; Takeo había muerto. Una vez más, Bardock había perdido a alguien cercano.

* * *

><p>*El título original es "Time changes", que puede ser interpretado como "Cambios de tiempo" o "El tiempo cambia". Opté por usar la segunda frase porque tenía un poco más de sentido... eso creo.<p>

**Frieza/Freiza/Freeza/Furiza o como ustedes lo quieran llamar. En japonés se llama Furiiza, en el dub de FunImation se llama Frieza y en el doblaje latino se llama Freezer, y como estoy traduciéndolo al español (No se cómo le dicen el el doblaje español, por eso escogí ellatino) opté por ponerle Freezer.


	8. Devolviendo el favor

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8: Devolviendo el favor<span>

* * *

><p>La muerte de Takeo fue un golpe inesperado para su familia y su equipo. Era la primera vez que alguien había muerto desde que se formó el equipo. Alwina y Bane habían visto cientos de saiyajins cercanos morir, incluyendo a Matrika, pero era muy difícil creer que uno de sus hijos se hubiese unido a ellos. Durante los primeros días, Vivían en un constante estado de shock emocional.<p>

Las cosas no eran mucho mejores para Bardock, Borgos y Fasha. Las vidas de los tres saiyajins eran un desastre y ahogaban sus penas en el bar de siempre. Borgos estaba más callado de lo usual y observaba cómo Bardock y Fasha expresaban sus sentimientos más abiertamente. Era la primera vez que Fasha había perdido a alguien tan cercano. Ella era una de esos desafortunados bebés saiyajin que fueron enviados a otros planetas casi después de nacer. Sus padres murieron en una misión así que nunca los conoció lo suficiente como para amarlos. Bardock y los otros eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, pro Takeo era más que eso. Su muerte había roto su corazón. En cuanto a Bardock, dos cosas estaban presentes en su mente. El deceso de Takeo era tan trágico como el de Matrika, y todo lo que podía sentir era culpa. Takeo era uno de su equipo, su responsabilidad, y ahora estaba muerto. También había sido el que sugirió que se separaran.

Pero el que estaba sufriendo más era Tora. Él y Takeo habían sido como uno solo cuando estaban juntos. Claro, eran hermanos y pelearse entre ellos era parte de su vida. Pero los gemelos se cuidaban el uno al otro y eran inseparables. Hasta ahora. Desde la muerte de su hermano, Tora casi no veía a sus padres ni a su equipo. Se encerró a sí mismo en el cuarto donde él y Takeo habían dormido desde que se unieron a la armada saiyajin, pensando. Cada momento de ese día era repetido una y otra vez en su mente. Ni siquiera recordaba si Takeo había pedido ayuda a través de los rastreadores. Cada vez que Tora pensaba en los eventos, el shock de ver a su hermano siendo cargado por Bardock y el estado de su cuerpo resonaba en su mente. Takeo había estado cubierto en su propia sangre y quemaduras de los ataques de Ki cubrían su piel. Tampoco hubo respuesta de Takeo cuando fue llamado. Pero ahora, dos tardes después de su muerte y luego de analizar los eventos una y otra vez, algo se disparó en su mente. Toda la ira, furia y el dolor que había acumulado ce centraron en una imagen. Era lo único que tenía, lo único que podía culpar. De repente se levantó y se marchó del dormitorio.

Mientras tanto, Fasha, Borgos y Bardock estaban en el bar bebiendo para ahogar sus penas una vez más. No habían visto a Tora desde la muerte de Takeo. Los tres estaban en silencio hasta que Bardock soltó un quejido. Borgos y Fasha alzaron la vista y vieron que tenía sus manos en la cabeza, sus dedos agarrando su cabello.

"Todo esto es mi culpa," refunfuñó, "¡tenía que haber sido yo!"

"No, Bardock," Replicó Fasha firmemente, "Pudo haber sido cualquier de nosotros. La gente de Ethica era mucho más poderosa de lo que creíamos."

Bardock alzó la vista, el enojo evidente en sus ojos. "¡Fui yo el que sugirió que nos separáramos, Fasha! Ustedes son mi equipo, mi responsabilidad. ¡Tenía que haber hecho algo para evitar esto!"

"¿Qué hubieras hecho, Bardock?"

Se volteó y vio fijamente a los ojos amatista de Fasha. Estaba sufriendo pero no lo estaba culpando. Era cierto, la muerte y heridas graves eran esperadas para cada saiyajin que peleaba en nombre de Freezer. El culpable de todo era el malvado tirano.

Finalmente, Bardock bebió el resto de su bebida en una sola sentada y se levantó. Borgos y Fasha observaron mientras su líder se marchaba del bar.

"Bardock," llamó Borgos, "¿A dónde vas?"

"A un lugar donde pueda pensar," respondió.

Los dos saiyajins restantes se miraron mutuamente con preocupación. Sabían que Tora, Takeo y Bardock habían sido muy cercanos. Sólo esperaban que su líder no hiciera algo estúpido. Pero unos momentos después de que Bardock se fuera, recibieron una sorpresa inesperada.

"Fasha, Borgos," una voz llamó.

Se dieron la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Tora?" Dijo Fasha, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
>"¿Dónde está Bardock?"<p>

"Acaba de irse. Se marchó unos minutos antes de que llegaras."

"¿Hacia dónde?"

Los dos saiyajins negaron con la cabeza, indicándole a Tora que no tenían idea de dónde estaba Bardock. De repente gruñó y se volteó, yéndose del bar. Pero la naturaleza del gruñido preocupó a Borgos y a Fasha. Tora parecía listo para asesinar a alguien. Ambos saiyajins se miraron, pensando en lo mismo. Con pánico, se levantaron y fueron a buscar a Tora.

Unos minutos delante de Tora, Bardock estaba caminando sin sentido por la ciudadela, perdido en sus pensamientos. No estaba prestando atención mientras andaba; sus pies lo estaban llevando a donde sea que lo estaban llevando. Estaba pensando en Takeo, Tora, Alwina y Bane. Habían sido una segunda familia para él. No sabía si hubiese podido superar la muerte de Matrika de no ser por ellos. Aunque había a su madre, se había ganado la amistad de dos grandes chicos, una verdadera figura paternal y una sabia figura maternal. Lo habían ayudado a superar tiempos difíciles, pero ahora ellos estaban en el suyo y Bardock no sabía qué hacer.

"Es en momentos como este que desearía que estuvieses viva, Madre."

Se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia el cielo que se oscurecía. Las estrellas estaban empezando a brillar. Pero había una que siempre le llamaba la atención. Era como si Matrika estuviese observando a su hijo desde allí. Pero antes de que Bardock pudiese volver a sus cavilaciones, oyó su nombre ser gritado de una manera agresiva. Se volteó justo a tiempo para recibir un puño en la cara. Retrocedió y vio a Tora al frente suyo, con el puño alzado. Su mejor amigo lo había golpeado en la mandíbula.

"¡Bastardo!" Gritó Tora.

"¡Qué demonios, Tora!" Vociferó Bardock.

"¡De no ser por ti, mi hermano aún estaría vivo!"

Antes de que Bardock se diera cuenta, estaba intentando defenderse de los ataques de un Tora furioso. Cuando Fasha y Borgos llegaron, Tora tenía a Bardock en el suelo, ambos saiyajins forcejeando. Intentaron separarlos pero Tora estaba cegado por la ira y estaba resuelto a lastimar a Bardock.

Los golpes de Tora eran rápidos y fuertes. Bardock podía sentir cómo su cuerpo vibraba con cada ataque, su corazón latiendo con adrenalina. Finalmente, Bardock recuperó los sentidos y golpeó a Tora entre las piernas. El saiyajin dejó de atacar y se dobló del dolor, dándole a Bardock la oportunidad de inmovilizar a Tora.

"¡Detén esto, Tora!"

"¡No! ¡_Tú _nos dijiste que nos separáramos! ¡_Tú _estabas a cargo, todo es tu culpa!"

Tora intentó librarse de Bardock pero, a pesar de la gran diferencia en altura, Bardock era más fuerte y consiguió mantener a Tora en su lugar. Eventualmente, Tora se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Bardock.

"Tora, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Fue un horrible accidente. Pudo haber sido uno de nosotros. Lo lamento."

Tora miró fijamente a Bardock. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Era algo que había visto antes en sí mismo. Tora recordó a Bardock arrodillado en un centro de entrenamiento, golpeando el suelo mientras dejaba salir el dolor de perder a su madre, como si hubiese pasado el día anterior.

_"__Está bien, Bardock," aseguró Tora, "Déjalo salir amigo."_

_"__¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

_"__Nada, amigo, nada."_

Si Tora no hubiese sido tan paciente y persistente con Bardock en ese entonces, su mejor amigo no hubiera llegado hasta allí. Y ahora, Bardock estaba devolviéndole el favor. La mirada de Tora se llenó de tristeza, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Bardock suspiró, casi compartiendo el dolor de Tora.

Finalmente, Tora se calmó lo suficiente como para que Bardock se levantara y ayudara a Tora a hacer lo mismo. Fasha y Borgos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio mientras Bardock abrazaba firmemente a Tora.

"Todo va a estar bien, Tora."

"Lo siento mucho, Bardock."

"Yo también Tora, Yo también."

Bardock le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tora, un gesto que el saiyajin más alto devolvió, y entonces se separaron. Cuando se miraron el uno al otro, se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban cubiertos con tierra Y que Bardock tenía algunos moretones en la cara. También tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"deberíamos limpiarnos," sugirió Tora.

"Sí," Bardock respondió, "deberíamos."

Con una triste sonrisa entre ellos y otro suspiro de alivio por parte de Fasha y Borgos, los cuatro saiyajins fueron a sus barracas. En el camino, Tora miró a Bardock.

"Bardock," preguntó, "¿Se va completamente la aflicción? ¿Todavía duele la muerte de Matrika?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque no sé cómo te sientes a veces, y necesito saberlo."

Bardock no respondió de una vez. Pensó mientras caminaban. Tora esperó pacientemente.

"Duele menos que cuando sucedió," Bardock respondió finalmente, "Pero el dolor no se va por completo. Sólo aprendes a vivir con él."

Tora suspiró profundamente. Bardock le dio una palmada al hombro de su mejor amigo. Tora comprendió que sus amigos iban a estar ahí para él, justo como él estaba ahí para Bardock. Pero aún habían desafíos esperando por el equipo.


	9. ¿Nuevo equipo?

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 9: ¿Nuevo equipo?<span>

* * *

><p>Regresar a la normalidad luego de la muerte de Takeo no fue fácil para Bardock y su equipo. Pero comenzaron a entrenar juntos otra vez. El amor por las batallas los ayudó. No tomó mucho tiempo para que las sesiones de entrenamiento se hicieran divertidas de nuevo, pero ocasionalmente recordaban que alguien faltaba y sentían como si una nube negra los cubriera. Obviamente, Tora era el que más extrañaba a su hermano pero estaba progresando. Fasha se recuperó rápidamente de su desamor y volvió a ser la misma de antes, y la amistad entre Tora y Bardock se fortaleció. Unas semanas después de perder a Takeo, el equipo estaba listo para volver al trabajo.<p>

Para celebrar la ocasión, Alwina, que había dado posada a Borgos, a Fasha y a Bardock, les consiguió armadura nueva a los 4 saiyajins. Desde que se convirtieron en un equipo, los cuatro habían estado usando la misma armadura blanca, negra y dorada, con hombreras, guardabrazos y armadura a ambos lados de las piernas y en la entrepierna. Ahora, sus armaduras tenían distintos colores y estilos. Tora tenía la misma armadura, sólo que de un color celeste y azul oscuro. Fasha tenía una armadura con sólo una tira para el hombro. Estaba diseñada para su figura femenina, sin armadura en las piernas, excepto por rodilleras, y era negra y dorada. Bajo la armadura, portaba un leotardo rosa. Guantes y botas blancas completaban el atuendo. La armadura de Bardock y Borgos sólo tenía tiras en ambos hombros con botas que combinaban. Pero Bardock tenía armadura a ambos lados de sus piernas. La armadura de Bardock era verde y azul oscura mientras que la de Borgos era azul oscura con correas doradas y la mitad celeste. Ambos tenían largos pantalones de spandex y Borgos tenía guardabrazos azules. Bardock había cambiado sus guardabrazos por muñequeras rojas, y también decidió usar calentadores rojos. Ahora que cada saiyajin tenía un estilo diferente, estaban listos para recibir misiones de nuevo. Sin embargo, un gran cambio estaba a punto de sacudir el equipo.

El fatídico cambio comenzó unos días después de la primera misión del equipo desde la muerte de Takeo. Estaban sentados todos juntos en una cafetería, llenando sus estómagos luego de una divertida sesión de entrenamiento. Estaban riendo y bromeando, el chiste principal siendo cómo Bardock había resultado en una Cápsula de Recuperación luego de ser noqueado por un escombro volador, cortesía de Fasha, durante la misión que habían tenido.

"¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara, Bardock!" Rio Tora, "¡Te veías muy gracioso!"

"¡Oh, muchas gracias Tora!" Exclamó Bardock, "¡No me pidas simpatía cuando te suceda a ti!"

Rieron aún más fuerte, inconscientes de que iban a recibir un invitado inesperado. Un saiyajin que no conocían, y que claramente no quería estar allí, se estaba aproximando a ellos.

"¡Hey!" Gritó.

Los cuatro saiyajins bajaron el volumen y voltearon a ver quién había llegado. Era un tipo grande, no alto pero bastante robusto. Su cabello era pulcro comparado con el de Bardock y el de Tora, al estilo tazón, y tenía un delgado mostacho.

"¿Quién de ustedes es Bardock?"

"Yo," replicó Bardock, "¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Shugesh, y he sido asignado a tu equipo."  
>El grupo cayó en un silencio incómodo. Bardock pudo sentir a Tora ponerse rígido a su lado.<p>

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Bardock severamente.

"El comandante Nappa me ha asignado a su equipo luego de que dejé el mío."

Bardock fulminó con la mirada a Shugesh, y el saiyajin más grande devolvió el gesto. Pero por más que no quisiera creerlo, sabía la verdad. Shugesh estaba ahí para reemplazar a Takeo.

"¡Bardock, no puede!" Exclamó Tora, "Escucha amigo, no necesitamos a nadie más en el equipo."

"Si, así estamos bien," vociferó Fasha, "¡Así que lárgate!"

Shugesh sólo gruñó mientras los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada. LA atmósfera se estaba poniendo cada vez más tensa. Pero eventualmente Bardock salió de su estado de shock.

"Escucha, Shugesh," Dijo firmemente, "No fuimos informados de esto, así que iré a ver a Nappa en este instante."

"¿Qué debo hacer yo?"  
>"No me importa."<p>

Dejando a cuatro enojados y confundidos saiyajins en la cafetería, Bardock salió a buscar a Nappa.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, el comandante, que se estaba quedando calvo, no ayudó mucho.

"No me importa si no lo quieres Bardock," gruñó, "Shugesh necesita algún lugar a dónde ir y tu equipo necesita otro hombre."

"¿Y qué hay de su equipo?"  
>"Fue expulsado de su equipo luego de abandonarlos en el planeta Roma."<p>

Bardock se congeló, sorprendido.

"¡Es un desertor! ¡Definitivamente no lo quiero!"

"¡Ya! ¡Vas a seguir mis órdenes, basura de bajo nivel!"

Bardock quería discutir más, pero Nappa era más grande y lo superaba por mucho. Nappa era el comandante de la armada saiyajin, un élite. Bardock no tenía oportunidad contra él. Así que, de mala gana, el joven guerrero saiyajin se dispuso a marcharse.

"¡Hey! ¡No he terminado!" Ladró Nappa.

Bardock se detuvo y se volteó. Nappa le dio rápidamente una nueva misión y órdenes de irse inmediatamente. Así que, a regañadientes, Bardock fue a avisarle al equipo, incluido Shugesh.

Cuando Bardock les contó a Tora, Fasha y Borgos que Shugesh iba a ser parte del equipo quisieran o no, empezaron a protestar, prácticamente gritándole a Bardock en la cara.

"¡Hey! ¡Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo!" Vociferó, "¡Pero no tenemos otra opción!"

El resto paró y miró a Bardock casi como pidiéndole que dijera que sólo era una broma, pero no lo era. Así que, sin dirigir ninguna palabra hacia Shugesh, subieron a sus Cápsulas Espaciales y despegaron. El planeta al que fueron enviados se llamaba Besgloth. Había una gran población pero no eran muy fuertes así que los saiyajins estaban confiados.

"Ha, pan comido," alardeó Shugesh.

"Aleja ese bastardo de mi vista," le advirtió Tora a Bardock, "o lo mato."

Bardock suspiró pesadamente. Nadie quería a Shugesh y, como si fuera poco, ahora tenía que vigilar a su mejor amigo.

Desafortunadamente, los problemas internos en el equipo pronto empeoraron. Los cinco saiyajins se hallaban luchando con la gente de Besgloth y estaban acabando la población rápidamente. Durante unas pocas horas, el equipo olvidó que tenían problemas. Hasta que todo salió mal. Bardock estaba luchando con un grupo de habitantes, eliminándolos fácilmente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sólo quedaran seis valientes en pie, armados con lanzas. Claro, tales armas primitivas no eran nada para Bardock. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de derribarlos, algo lo golpeó lo envió de vuelta al suelo. De repente, antes de que el joven guerrero pudiera darse cuenta, los seis residentes estaban lanzándole sus afilados arpones. Tora se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba en problemas.

"¡Bardock!"

Mientras avanzaba, Tora lanzó una masiva ola de Ki que obliteró a los aliens de una vez por todas. Siguió corriendo hasta que alcanzó a su amigo. Un gran porcentaje de la armadura de Bardock estaba agrietada o había desaparecido. Estaba cubierto de sangre y habían algunas heridas en su cuerpo, la mayoría cortes severos hechos por las afiladas puntas de las lanzas.

"¡Bardock! ¿Estás bien?"

"Ha, no… No lo creo, Tora…"

"Aguanta un poco amigo."

Entonces, Bardock se desmayó. Tora haló el brazo de Bardock, lo puso en su hombro y lo llevó de vuelta a su Cápsula. Aún quedaba mucha gente de Besgloth así que Tora no podía irse. Puso a Bardock en la Cápsula Espacial y lo envió a casa, junto con un mensaje a Vegetasei. Observó por unos momentos mientras la Cápsula desaparecía.

"No te atrevas a morir, Bardock," advirtió Tora, "No creo que pueda superarlo, no después de todo."

Una vez que la Cápsula desapareció de su línea de visión, Tora volvió al trabajo.

Luego de una larga y dolorosa travesía, la Cápsula de Bardock aterrizó en Vegetasei. El equipo de aterrizaje abrió la puerta y llevaron a Bardock a Recuperación. El joven saiyajin fue desnudado y puesto en un Tanque de Recuperación, conectado con los cables necesarios y una máscara de oxígeno fue puesta en su rostro. Plenthor lo observó mientras se recuperaba. Mientras lo hacía, Malaka* entró para ayudar.

"¿Cómo está, Plenthor?"

"Va a estar bien," replicó Plenthor, "es sólo que no puedo adivinar qué sucedió. Besgloth no es un planeta peligroso, así que me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que un guerrero como Bardock pudo terminar así?"

Dentro del Tanque, Bardock oyó débilmente la pregunta. 'Créeme, aún me lo estoy preguntando a mí mismo."

No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en el suelo con los seis habitantes de Besgloth lanzándole arpones encima? Entonces, la pelea re reprodujo en la mente de Bardock, más lentamente esta vez. Mientras se acercaba a los nativos, una sombra se acercó. Bardock reconoció la forma de la sombra, pero no era la suya. ¡Era de Shugesh! Voló en dirección a Bardock y sacó al joven líder del cielo.

'¡Ese maldito bastardo!'

Pero, dentro de la Cápsula, no había nada que Bardock pudiese hacer. Aun así, Shugesh tenía que recibir su castigo.

* * *

><p>*Malaka es el alien que parece un dinosaurio verde con pelo naranja. Aparece en los primeros capítulos de la saga Freezer y en la reconstrucción del tirano en Mecha Freezer.<p> 


	10. La redención de Shugesh

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 10: La redención de Shugesh<span>

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, el tiempo de recuperación de Bardock se terminó y pudo salir de la Cápsula. Secó su cabello en punta y se vistió, poniéndose su armadura ya reparada. Mientras se vestía, la furia por la acción de Shugesh recorría su cuerpo. Aunque se suponía que debía descansar, en verdad quería romperle la cara al saiyajin gordo.<p>

"¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?"

De repente, mientras se volteaba, algo le llamó la atención. O alguien le llamó la atención.

Allí estaba ella, la hermosa joven saiyajin que Bardock vio en la plataforma de lanzamiento la mañana que Takeo murió, hablando con Plenthor. Parecía estar teniendo una agradable conversación con el doctor; estaba sonriendo esa deslumbrante sonrisa una vez más. Esta vez, Bardock tuvo tiempo de observar su figura. Era menuda como Fasha pero parecía más delicada que su compañera de equipo. Tenía armadura azul medio y claro, con dos correas y una tapadera en sus partes íntimas, botas, guardabrazos y calcetas de spandex azul. Su cola estaba afuera y no envuelta alrededor de su cintura. La cola era tan bella como su dueña, el pelaje se veía suave y sedoso y la llevaba en alto. También parecía agitarse de una manera feliz. Bardock no pudo evitar admirar lo impresionante que era.

'Wow, es…'

Entonces dejó de hablar y dirigió sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes hacia Bardock. Plenthor se volteó y vio a su paciente observando a la muchacha, fascinado. La saiyajin se sonrojó gracias a la atención de Bardock. Luego recuperó la postura antes de que el joven guerrero lo hiciera.

"Bueno, ya es hora de irme." le sonrió a Plenthor, "Gracias por la ayuda, Plenthor."

"Cuando quieras, querida."

Le sonrió a Bardock otra vez y se fue, su cola ondeando libremente detrás suyo. Plenthor vio la expresión en el rostro de Bardock y se acercó.

"Es muy bonita, verdad, ¿Bardock?" Sonrió sabiamente.

"S-sí, lo es."

Plenthor rio. En todos los años que había conocido a Bardock, nunca lo había visto tan fascinado.

Pero ahora con el ángel de Bardock fuera de ahí, había algo más serio sobre lo que preocuparse.

"¿Plenthor, sabes si Tora y los demás están de vuelta?"

"regresaron hace treinta minutos."

"Gracias."

Agarrando su rastreador, Bardock fue a buscar a su equipo. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlos, eran bastante fáciles de encontrar. Bardock pudo escuchar a Fasha, Tora y Shugesh gritándose entre sí. Corrió hasta que encontró a los miembros del equipo juntos. Bueno, Tora, Fasha y Borgos estaban en un lado de la habitación, mientras que Shugesh estaba en la otra. No era difícil adivinar el motivo de su pelea.

"¡Casi lo matan, pendejo!" Rugió Tora, "¡Todo gracias a ti!"

"¿Gracias a mí?" Gruñó Shugesh, "¡El pequeño y engreído chaval tenía que haber visto por dónde iba!"  
>"¡No hables así de Bardock!" Advirtió Fasha.<p>

"¡Hey!" Gritó Bardock finalmente.

Los saiyajins dejaron de pelear y Bardock se acercó, poniéndose entre Shugesh y sus amigos.

"¿Ven?" Ladró Shugesh "Está bien, no le sucedió nada."

"Sólo salí de ese planeta porque mi equipo trabaja unido y sus integrantes se respetan mutuamente. Si no te hubieras metido en mi camino, Tora no hubiese tenido que ir a ayudarme."

Shugesh resopló, "¿Respeto, dices? Bueno, parece que ustedes no me respetan a mí."

"Y tu no a nosotros," gruñó Bardock, "y, luego de lo que pasó, no creo que vayamos a respetarte pronto."

Ambos saiyajins se fulminaron con la mirada. Aunque Bardock quería sacar a Shugesh del equipo, tuvo que seguir las órdenes de Nappa.

"Fasha, Tora, Borgos," dijo severamente, "Vayan a buscar algo de comer. Tengo que hablar con él en privado."

Aunque querían discutir, Fasha y los muchachos se fueron, dejando a Bardock a solas con Shugesh.

Durante unos momentos, ambos saiyajins se miraron el uno al otro. Shugesh estaba tratando de averiguar que pensaba Bardock. Y Bardock no tenía idea de cómo manejar el problema. Pero tenía que decir algo.

"Nappa me dijo cómo terminaste en mi equipo."

"¿De verdad? ¿Te dijo esas chorradas sobre desertar?"  
>Bardock asintió. "Y, luego de la escenita en Besgloth, no confío para nada en ti."<p>

Shugesh miró a Bardock. Bardock vio que Shugesh no tenía ninguna excusa. Claramente, Shugesh no podía negar la deserción de su equipo o su arrogancia en Besgloth.

"Mira, Shugesh, la confianza es lo que hace que este equipo funcione," dijo Bardock, "Tora y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, y Borgos y Fasha son como una familia para nosotros. En este momento, seguimos ajustándonos a la muerte de Takeo."

Shugesh entrecerró los ojos con nuevo conocimiento. No tenía idea de que el equipo de Bardock había perdido un miembro. Bardock se dio cuenta de esto.

"Era el hermano gemelo de Tora y el novio de Fasha. Era un gran hombre y un gran guerrero pero fue mortalmente herido en una misión y murió. De todos modos, arrastrar tu peso por ahí sin siquiera pensar no ayudó. Si pudiera, te sacaría del equipo y luego te mataría. Pero no me es posible. Así que hazme un favor y no hagas algo estúpido otra vez. O en verdad te mataré."

Con eso, Bardock se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Shugesh solo en el pasillo, absorbiendo lo que le acababan de decir.

Un par de días después, una misión le fue dada a Bardock y a su equipo, el planeta Chosh. Tora y Fasha estaban furiosos con Bardock por dejar venir a Shugesh aunque dijera que no tenía opción. Borgos, aunque silencioso, se alejó tanto de Shugesh como le fue posible. Era duro estar atrapado en el medio pero Bardock no tuvo más remedio que alentar a su equipo a hacer su trabajo. Pero una sorpresa estaba en camino. Los cinco saiyajins aterrizaron, salieron de sus Cápsulas espaciales y observaron el paisaje. Era un planeta promedio, cielo azul básico y pasto verde. Un buen planeta habitable.

"No está mal," comentó Bardock, "¿Alguien recibe señales de energía?"

"Creo que tengo una villa unas millas al norte de aquí," replicó Fasha.

"Yo tengo una más pequeña al oeste de aquí." Dijo Shugesh.

"También hay otra en el sur." Agregó Borgos.

"Muy bien. Borgos, tú y yo tomaremos la del sur. Tora, tú y Fasha vayan a por la del norte. Shugesh, tu quédate con la del oeste."

Shugesh miró a Bardock con los ojos entrecerrados. Se preguntó por qué lo había mandado pero luego recordó lo de la confianza. No había forma de que Bardock arriesgara la vida de alguien esta vez. Una vez que todo estuvo claro, los cinco saiyajins se fueron.

Tora y Fasha llegaron a su villa mucho tiempo después. Los edificios no eran muy interesantes, redondos, blancos y de dos pisos. Las criaturas eran tan altas como los saiyajin y humanoides como ellos, pero tenían armadura formada naturalmente, como tortugas, y su constitución era atlética. Parecían guerreros decentes pero los rastreadores de Tora y Fasha no mostraban ninguna lectura muy alta. Así que aterrizaron en medio de la villa, llamando la atención de los aldeanos. En cuestión de segundos, las criaturas más grandes adoptaron posiciones de batalla.

"Se ven bastante serios," Fasha le susurró a Tora.

"Sí, me di cuenta," replicó Tora.

Entonces el mejor amigo de Bardock se dirigió a los aldeanos.

"Gente del planeta Chosh, desde ahora su planeta está bajo el control de la Organización de Intercambio Planetario. El poderoso señor Freezer requiere este planeta. Así que pueden rendirse y ser reclutados en la Organización o los destruiremos a todos."

Fasha miró de reojo a Tora y casi suelta una carcajada. Tora estaba intentando estar a cargo, sin muchos resultados. Bardock era el que generalmente daba el discurso y le daba más gravedad que la que Tora le había puesto a las palabras.

"¿Qué dicen?" Fasha dijo con fuerza.

"¡Nos rehusamos!" el anciano de la villa gritó.

De repente seis de los guerreros más saludables y en mejor forma de la villa atacaron. Aunque no eran tan poderosos como los saiyajins, los guerreros de Chosh eran demasiado rápidos. Incluso la veloz Fasha estaba teniendo dificultad para seguirles el ritmo. Los seis guerreros estaban abrumando a los dos saiyajins.

Finalmente, Tora y Fasha estaban acorralados por los seis habitantes, que estaban listos para atacar. Ambos saiyajins estaban jadeando, estaban cubiertos de rasguños y heridas menores y habían algunos daños en sus armaduras.

"¡Ah, Hombre!" Se quejó Tora, "Esto no era lo que tenía pensado para mi muerte."

"Bueno, podemos morir juntos."

Ambos amigos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Pero antes de que pudiesen atacar de nuevo, una onda de energía golpeó a los seis guerreros de Chosh, haciéndolos caer como dominós. Tora y Fasha miraron a un lado y vieron a Shugesh volando hacia ellos. Ambos amigos observaron con incredulidad mientras se acercaba. Parecía haber estado en la misma situación. ¡Pero los estaba salvando!

"¡Hey, debemos irnos de aquí!" Gritó.

Sin rechistar, Tora y Fasha tomaron la sugerencia y se fueron volando. Mientras se iban de la villa, oyeron la voz de Bardock a través del rastreador.

"¡Todos a sus Cápsulas!" Ordenó, "Abandonamos la misión. "  
>En unos minutos, los cinco saiyajins se reunieron en las Cápsulas, subieron a ellas y se encaminaron a Vegetasei.<p>

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Exclamó Shugesh a través de su rastreador.

"Ni lo preguntes, Shugesh," Tora replicó más calmadamente, "Nos sacaste a Fasha y a mí de serios problemas."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Mientras que Fasha y yo estábamos acorralados, Shugesh le disparó a seis de las criaturas y nos dijo que escapáramos." D

"¡Sí, nos salvó!" Dijo Fasha con entusiasmo.

Hubo silencio mientras que Bardock absorbía los hechos. Shugesh se sonrió a sí mismo, recordando lo que le había sucedido.

Como Tora y Fasha, Shugesh aterrizó en su villa y dio el discurso sobre la conquista. Unos momentos después, los guerreros de la villa lo atacaron, pero logró escapar. Mientras volaba, una parte de su ser quería encontrar su Cápsula y llevarlo a casa. Pero algo lo detuvo en seco. Recordó las palabras de Bardock unos días atrás.

_"Mira, Shugesh, la confianza es lo que hace que este equipo funcione__. __Tora y yo nos conocemos desde que __é__ramos niños__,__ y __Borgos y Fasha son como una familia para nosotros."_

"No puedo ser un desertor toda mi vida."

Con eso, usó su rastreador para buscar a Tora y a Fasha. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, vio a sus compañeros acorralados por los guerreros nativos. Sabiendo que no podía dar marcha atrás, Shugesh lanzó la onda de energía más poderosa que pudo crear a los habitantes.

"¡Hey, debemos irnos de aquí!" Gritó.

Ahora, sentado en su Cápsula Espacial con rumbo a Vegetasei, estaba feliz de haber tomado esa decisión. Mientras se sonreía a sí mismo, escuchó las voces de Bardock y Tora a través de su rastreador.

"Hey, Shugesh," Dijo el guerrero con una cicatriz, "Buen trabajo."

"Sí," Sonrió Tora, "Bienvenido al equipo, hombre."

A salvo y relativamente intactos, los cinco saiyajins regresaron a casa.


	11. Kayla

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 11: Kayla<span>

* * *

><p>Luego del largo viaje, Bardock y su equipo volvieron a Vegetasei. Cuando salieron de sus Cápsulas, Tora le dio una palmada en la espalda a Shugesh.<p>

"Gracias otra vez, Shugesh."

"No hay de qué, Tora," sonrió Shugesh, "pero no olvides que me debes una."

Los dos nuevos amigos rieron fuertemente mientras que Bardock, Fasha y Borgos los observaban, sonriendo. Pero mientras lo hacían, un miembro del equipo de aterrizaje fue corriendo hacia ellos.

"Bardock," llamó, "debes ir con el comandante Nappa tan pronto como puedas."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bardock, frunciendo el ceño.

"No tengo idea, señor. Pero parecía estar furioso."

Bardock se volteó y vio cómo su equipo observaba con los ojos como platos. No había que ser un genio para descubrir qué era lo que quería Nappa.

"Ya los alcanzaré," le aseguró a su equipo.

Dejando a Tora y a los demás, Bardock fue hacia la oficina de Nappa.

Al llegar, Bardock se sorprendió un poco cuando la puerta se abrió. Entonces las sorpresas siguieron llegando. De la oficina salió ella, la bella muchacha que Bardock había visto dos veces antes.

"¡No descansaré hasta lograrlo, Kayla!" Resonó la voz de Nappa.

"Como sea, comandante." Replicó fríamente y sin mirar hacia atrás mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando alzó la vista, se detuvo, sorprendida de ver a Bardock al frente suyo.

"¿Kayla, eh?" Sonrió el guerrero, "¿Ya te habían dicho que tienes unos ojos bellísimos y una hermosa sonrisa?"

"Bueno, ¿Ya te habían dicho que eres un bastardo engreído?" Replicó maliciosamente, "Así que, ¿Tú eres…?"

Antes de que el joven saiyajin pudiese presentarse, Nappa abrió la puerta.

"¡Bardock! ¡Trae tu arrogante verga hasta aquí AHORA!"

"Ahí está tu respuesta."

"Buena suerte, Bardock."

Con una sonrisa mutua, Bardock finalmente obedeció a Nappa y entró en la oficina. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, el comandante de la armada saiyajin desembuchó.

"¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres, Bardock?!" Gritó, "¡Tú no puedes decidir cuándo abortar una misión!"

"Me estaba asegurando de que mi equipo regresara a Vegetasei sin problemas." Replicó Bardock calmadamente, "Luego de la muerte de Takeo, estaba determinado a asegurarme de que ningún integrante de mi equipo terminara así."

"¡Perdimos un valioso planeta! ¡El rey Vegeta está furioso, y Freezer quería ese planeta!"

"Mi equipo es más importante que expandir el imperio de Freezer, comandante."

Nappa gruñó al ver lo calmado que estaba Bardock. Estaba claro que el joven saiyajin no estaba intimidado en lo más mínimo. Luego del abuso por parte de su padre, las muertes de su madre y su amigo y el ahora resuelto caos en su equipo, ni siquiera el gran Freezer podía asustar a Bardock. Nappa observó a Bardock por unos segundos, y luego se volteó.

"Fuera de mi vista, bastardo." Dijo en tono amenazante.

Bardock asintió y salió de la oficina. Pero cuando cerró la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Kayla afuera, esperando.

"¿Aún sigues aquí?"

"Estaba esperándote," replicó, "Nos habíamos visto dos veces antes pero sólo ahora aprendemos nuestros nombres."

"Ah, entonces este es el mejor momento para conocernos mejor, ¿verdad?"

Kayla sonrió. "Puedes comenzar por llevarme a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Con eso, se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la cafetería más cercana. Bardock la observó por unos momentos, sus ojos disfrutando el sensual movimiento de sus caderas y su cola, y luego siguió la encantadora vista de su trasero.

Mientras que Bardock tenía la mejor vista que había tenido en su vida, Tora y los demás se habían sentado en el mostrador con una bebida cada uno. Habían estado ahí por un rato mientras que Tora y Fasha le contaban a Shugesh historias sobre sus primeras misiones juntos, y una en particular los había hecho reír.

"Fue divertidísimo," rugió Tora, "Bardock se veía muy estúpido. ¡Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos y estaba prácticamente temblando!"

"¡Se estaba cagando a sí mismo!" Dejó escapar Fasha.

Estuvieron a punto de caerse de sus asientos mientras se reían aún más fuerte. Cuando comenzaron a calmarse, Fasha se dio cuenta de que Bardock no había regresado.

"Oigan chicos," dijo, "me pregunto dónde está Bardock."

"¿No puede seguir en la oficina de Nappa, verdad?" Preguntó Borgos.

"Espero que no." Respondió Tora.

"Quizás no sabe dónde estamos y nos está buscando," Sugirió Shugesh.

"Nah, siempre venimos a este bar. Es el primer lugar en el que buscaría."

Todos miraron alrededor y no vieron a su líder por ninguna parte. Entonces, justo cuando estaban empezando a preocuparse, localizaron a Kayla entrando por la puerta. Unos segundos después, vieron a Bardock seguirla.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde va Bardock?" Preguntó Shugesh.

"Parece que está siguiendo a esa joven." Replicó Tora.

"Esa parecía ser Kayla," dijo Fasha, "su cabello y sus ojos son inconfundibles."

"¿Y quién es Kayla exactamente?"

"Era la hija del comandante Sage, el que dirigía la armada antes que Nappa."

Los ojos de los muchachos se abrieron como platos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que eso significaba; Kayla era una élite y Bardock tenía un gusto caro. Los cuatro saiyajins se miraron mutuamente. ¿Bardock no tenía oportunidad de ganarse a la chica, o sí?

Pero Tora y los otros parecían estar equivocados. Luego de alcanzar la cafetería, diez platos de jugosa comida fueron colocados en la mesa de Bardock y Kayla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a devorarlo todo. Mientras comían, Bardock notó que Kayla observaba la cicatriz de su mejilla con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" Preguntó finalmente, señalando con su dedo.

"La persona a la que llaman mi padre," Bardock explicó, "su idea de entrenar era intentar matarme. Me la hizo en su primera 'sesión' cuando tenía unos seis años."  
>Los ojos de Kayla se entrecerraron mientras absorbía la nueva información.<p>

"Que repugnante. Bueno, personalmente creo que te queda bien. En verdad te ves como un guerrero. Casi todos los hombres se ven demasiado débiles como para ser considerados guerreros."

Bardock no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el comentario. Era un cumplido pero lo había dicho de tal forma que parecía una fugaz declaración.

"¿Entonces, a dónde iban tu equipo y tú la primera vez que te vi?" Preguntó.

"A un planeta llamado Ethica."

Al decir el nombre del planeta, Bardock sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar la muerte de Takeo.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde ibas?" Preguntó.

"Al laboratorio del técnico, ya sabes, el doctor Sports. Lo estaba ayudando a actualizar algunos rastreadores."

Bardock alzó una ceja al oír la respuesta. Kayla se dio cuenta.

"Yo no cumplo misiones como tú," respondió ella, "me encanta entrenar y pelear con la persona adecuada es divertido, pero prefiero no ayudar a Freezer a expandir su imperio."

La última parte del diálogo sorprendió a Bardock un poco. Kayla no apoyaba la causa de Freezer como la mayoría de los saiyajins, incluido él.

Una vez más, Kayla reconoció la expresión de su rostro y sonrió.

"No estoy diciendo que no te apoyo a ti o a los otros guerreros," aseguró ella, "Nosotros los saiyajin somos los mejores luchadores de por aquí. Pero Freezer no nos da el respeto que merecemos, tratándonos como basura, así que me rehúso a trabajar para él."

"Por eso te gritó Nappa. Quería asignarte a alguna parte."

"Si, quería asignarme a un equipo, pero está perdiendo su tiempo."

Bardock sonrió y se inclinó hacia Kayla. Ella sonrió también, tratando de adivinar qué estaba tramando Bardock.

"Bien, porque no queremos arruinar tu hermoso rostro." Bromeó.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Bardock; que era una broma. De repente, antes de que Bardock pudiera darse cuenta, Kayla se levantó y lo abofeteó con su cola.

"Arruinaré el tuyo si vuelves a hablarme así," Gruñó, "nadie me trata como un objeto y se sale con la suya."

Entonces, Kayla se volteó y se caminó hacia la puerta, dejando a Bardock sin palabras y paralizado en su asiento. Pero antes de desaparecer completamente, Kayla se detuvo y se volteó para verlo frotándose la mejilla donde lo había abofeteado.

"Si quieres intentar de nuevo," dijo, "Estaré entrenando mañana en la mañana, si quieres probar tu suerte."

Le sonrió seductivamente y salió. Bardock observó la entrada, pestañeando, tratando de absorber lo que acababa de pasar. Kayla podía haberlo golpeado por pasarse de la raya pero le estaba dando la oportunidad de intentar de nuevo. Finalmente una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Creo que le gusto."


	12. Una cita al estilo saiyajin

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 12: Una cita al estilo saiyajin<span>

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora de esperar en el bar, Fasha y los muchachos estaban empezando a preocuparse por Bardock. No lo habían visto desde que entró en el bar con Kayla. ¿Acaso estaba en problemas por molestar a un miembro de la élite? Si lo estaba, iba a necesitar una Cápsula de recuperación. Sólo era un joven de clase baja después de todo.<p>

"Quizás debería ir a buscarlo." Sugirió Borgos.

"Hmm," respondió Tora, "Creo que deberíamos darle un poco más de tiempo."

En ese momento algo llamó la atención de Fasha.

"No hay necesidad," interrumpió, "Ya está aquí."

Los cuatro se voltearon y vieron a Bardock acercándose a ellos, frotando su mejilla.

"¡Hey, hey! ¡Bardock!" Shugesh dijo con entusiasmo, "Nos preguntábamos dónde estabas."

"Bueno, no estaba muy lejos."

Entonces Bardock se sentó, haciéndole señas al barman para que le diera una bebida. Fue ahí cuando Tora se dio cuenta de la rosada marca en el rostro de Bardock, cerca de su cicatriz. Reconoció el tipo de marca y sonrió. Les hizo una seña a los otros para que observaran. Cuando lo hicieron, todos entendieron, intentando contener la risa.

"Bueno, parece que Kayla es una chica descarada, ¿no?" Bromeó.

Bardock se volteó y vio las sonrisas de sus acompañantes. Pero, ¿Cómo era que sabían que había estado con Kayla? ¿Y cómo rayos sabían quién era Kayla, cuando él la acababa de conocer? El resto del equipo se miró mutuamente, dándose cuenta de que Bardock no sabía quién era Kayla realmente.

Mientras que Fasha y los muchachos le contaban a Bardock sobre el padre de Kayla, los ojos de Bardock se abrieron como platos. Su nueva amiga era una élite. Probablemente era una de las personas más poderosas en todo Vegetasei. Cuando lo abofeteó, podía haberlo dejado gravemente herido pero decidió controlarse, otra señal de que le gustaba Bardock.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te dio una bofetada?" Preguntó Fasha.

"Bueno, yo…. Abrí mi boca sin pensar." Admitió.

"¿Cómo la llamaste? ¿Cielito?"

"Algo así."

De repente, el equipo de Bardock comenzó a reír fuertemente.

"¡Ja ja ja! ¡Bardock creía que podía quedarse con la chica élite!"

En su asiento, Bardock se sonrojó un poco. Pero el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

"Bueno, quizás pueda. Quiere entrenar conmigo mañana."

El comentario hizo que los demás dejaran de reírse. Todos estaban en shock y miraban a Bardock con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Tomó su bebida rápidamente y se fue del bar con la cabeza en alto, dejando a sus compañeros con la boca abierta.

El día siguiente, Bardock aterrizó en el centro de entrenamiento que Kayla le había indicado y entró. No logró verla al principio. El centro de entrenamiento estaba extrañamente lleno a esa hora de la mañana. La mayoría de los saiyajins se estaban preparando para sus misiones pero uno llamó la atención de Bardock. El hombre estaba vestido con armadura azul y negra similar a la de Bardock, tenía una masa de pelo en punta de color marrón oscuro y traía una barba y un mostacho. El hombre se parecía un poco a su padre, y Bardock sintió un escalofrío. Pero luego el joven saiyajin vio dos pequeños niños siguiendo al hombre, un niño y una niña. Ambos portaban armadura con hombreras. La armadura del niño era verde, como la de Bardock, y la de la niña era roja. Sus pequeñas y marrones colas estaban sueltas, ondeando libremente.

"Vamos chicos," el padre de los niños dijo, "apúrense."

"Ya vamos, Papá," anunció la niña.

El padre sonrió mientras su descendencia se apresuraba a alcanzarlo. Bardock sintió cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras observaba a los pequeñines desaparecer hacia una de las arenas.

'Si tan solo mi padre hubiese sido así conmigo."

Entonces, justo cuando Bardock estaba a punto de deshacerse de los malos recuerdos, sintió una mano tocando su hombro. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Kayla, que le estaba sonriendo. Su pelo ahora estaba recogido, proporcionando una mejor vista de sus ojos.

"Viniste." Dijo, fingiendo sorpresa. "Eres muy persistente, ¿no lo crees?"

"No sería bueno en mi trabajo si me rindiera tan fácilmente." Replicó, sonriendo."

"Es bueno oír eso. ¿Estás listo?"

"Claro, muéstrame de qué están hechos los saiyajins de élite."

La sonrisa de Kayla desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Era una sorpresa escuchar que Bardock sabía sobre su estatus. Le explicó que sus amigos le habían dicho. Kayla suspiró, dándose cuenta de que tenía que haberse enterado eventualmente. Le restó importancia rápidamente y los dos saiyajins entraron a la última arena disponible.

Adentro, calentaron antes de entrenar. Era un desafío muy grande. Bardock tenía que intentar atrapar a Kayla y tenía que hacerlo sin su rastreador. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que Kayla era rápida. Era muy difícil para él seguir su ritmo. Pronto logró seguir sus movimientos y le lanzó una patada, pero ella la bloqueó agarrando su pie. Luego lo lanzó hacia atrás. Bardock hizo un par de volteretas hacia atrás seguidas de un ataque de Ki. Kayla logró esquivarlo pero era un ataque bastante poderoso y la había impresionado.

'¿Están seguros que es de clase baja? Si eso me hubiera alcanzado, definitivamente hubiese necesitado ayuda médica. Pero no le diré nada.'

"¿Cómo le llamas a eso?" Se burló, "No hubiera aceptado entrenar contigo si hubiese sabido que eras un debilucho."

Eso sólo hizo que Bardock se esforzara más en atraparla. Lanzó otro ataque de energía hacia ella pero esta vez era más débil así que Kayla decidió bloquearlo en vez de esquivarlo. Puso sus manos al frente y lo detuvo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se apagara con un chisporroteo, pero Bardock había desaparecido. Entonces lo sintió aparecer detrás suyo. Logró captar su figura brevemente antes de que él la arrojara violentamente al suelo. Antes de caer al piso se detuvo a sí misma y alzó la vista hacia él. No pudo evitar pensar que era apuesto mientras flotaba, confiado. Reunió energía y la lanzó hacia él. Bardock también atacó. Los dos ataques chocaron y se empujaron. Ambos podían sentir la fuerza del ataque contrario empujándolos hacia atrás. Entonces Kayla reunió más energía y empujó más fuerte. Tan fuerte, que Bardock tuvo que moverse para evitar ser rostizado. Viendo que estaba distraída, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella. Mientras la energía se dispersaba, Kayla se dio cuenta de que Bardock había desaparecido otra vez. De repente, dos brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y la inmovilizaron.

"Te atrapé," Bardock susurró en su oído, "Yo gano."

Kayla le hizo un puchero en manera de broma. "Sólo tuviste suerte."

Entonces ambos se rieron fuertemente. Eso había sido más divertido de lo que habían esperado.

Ambos entrenaron juntos por unas horas más. Aunque Kayla era una élite, estaba claro que Bardock tenía más experiencia. Casi siempre la sorprendía con la guardia baja. Pero ella era persistente y tenaz, por lo que no fue nada fácil para Bardock. Su resistencia mezclada con su poder de élite hizo de la sesión una de las favoritas de Bardock. Y no era solamente porque se estaba divirtiendo. Siempre que sus miradas se encontraban, tenía que contemplar sus impresionantes ojos esmeraldas. Era simplemente hermosa. Eventualmente, aterrizaron y se sentaron en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Bueno," resopló Kayla, "Puedo decir que eso fue agradable."

"¿Agradable? ¿Eso es todo?"

Kayla sonrió maliciosamente. "Ok, fue una mierda. ¿Eso está mejor?"

Bardock entrecerró los ojos. No vio ningún rastro de aburrimiento en su rostro mientras entrenaban. Kayla vio la expresión en su rostro y rio descaradamente.

"Era una broma. Fue una de las mejores peleas que he tenido. Fue como entrenar con mi padre una vez más."

"¿Cómo era tu padre?"

Kayla se volteó y miró a Bardock por unos segundos. No estaba segura de querer expresar el amor que sentía hacia su padre en frente de un guerrero veterano, incluso cuando Bardock era un tipo despreocupado.

"Bueno, sabes que mi padre era un bastardo," dijo Bardock, "El tuyo no pudo haber sido peor. En realidad, sé que no lo era por la expresión en tu rostro."

Kayla dio un leve suspiro y sonrió.

Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de contarle a Bardock sobre su padre, oyó que alguien la llamaba. Los dos saiyajins se voltearon y miraron hacia la puerta. Parado en la entrada estaba en tipo alto con una constitución atlética. Portaba armadura dorada y blanca con hombreras, pantalones azules de spandex y guantes blancos que combinaban con su armadura. Tenía ojos oscuros y cabello negro en punta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

"Roka," Dijo Kayla, levantándose, "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Eh, porque siempre entrenas aquí. Ahora vámonos."

Entonces Kayla se dio cuenta de que Roka estaba fulminando con la mirada a Bardock. El guerrero de clase baja sólo lo observaba casualmente.

'Ese debe ser el hermano de Kayla,' pensó Bardock.

"Ojalá nos volvamos a ver, Bardock." Dijo ella, "gracias por todo."

"Nos vemos, Kayla."

Entonces Kayla se acercó a Roka y siguió caminando. Roka fulminó a Bardock con la mirada una vez más y luego se fue, escoltando a su hermana fuera del centro de entrenamiento. El guerrero de la cicatriz se levantó, desempolvó su armadura y suspiró. La llegada de Roka podía significar que esa era la última vez que vería a Kayla.

Esa noche, mientras Tora roncaba en la litera de abajo, Bardock miraba hacia al techo con los brazos bajo su cabeza mientras pensaba. La sesión de entrenamiento con Kayla había sido genial. Por unas pocas horas, ninguno de ellos pareció recordar que eran diferentes, que uno era élite mientras que el otro era de clase baja. Y, obviamente, su belleza se había atascado en su mente. Pero entonces Roka llegó y dejó claro que Kayla estaba fuera de su alcance.

"bueno, fue lindo mientras duró." Dijo con un suspiro.

Eventualmente, Bardock se durmió, el rostro de Kayla en su mente.


	13. Fruta prohibida

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 13: Fruta prohibida<span>

* * *

><p>Unos días después, Bardock y su equipo habían vuelto de una dura misión. En realidad, era una de las más duras que habían tenido. De alguna manera, Bardock logró llegar a Vegetasei sin necesidad de usar un Tanque de Recuperación. Pero Tora y los demás los necesitaban. Plenthor y Malaka los tenían desnudos en las Cápsulas, las máscaras de oxígeno y los sensores en su lugar. Era una vista preocupante.<p>

"¿Estarán bien?" Preguntó Bardock con los brazos cruzados.

"Dales unas horas y luego déjalos descansar un poco," replicó Plenthor, "Estarán bien luego de eso."

Bardock asintió, pero seguía preocupado. Su equipo parecía atraer la mala suerte. ¿O acaso era Bardock? Por ahora, había poco que pudiera hacer y decidió irse. Mientras se alejaba de Recuperación, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. No había visto a Kayla desde que su hermano los vio juntos en el centro de entrenamiento. Era extraño. Sólo había pasado unas pocas horas con la saiyajin pero se sentía mal no saber dónde estaba. Se había quedado atascada en su mente pero se rehusaba a salir de ahí. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre la chica. Durante el entrenamiento, hubo un momento en el que le recordó a Matrika. No estaba seguro de por qué, sólo tenían la misma presencia. Pero eso no importaba; Siempre estaría en el escalón más alto en la escalera social que él.

'Su hermano me mataría si me viera con ella de todos modos.' Pensó Bardock.

Suspiró y siguió caminando.

Pero entonces, mientras doblaba por una esquina, alguien se estrelló con él, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡Hey! ¡Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado!" Gritó, sus ojos cerrados en acto reflejo.

"Lo siento, estaba… ¿Bardock?"

Bardock abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Kayla, encima suyo, sus ojos esmeralda tan grandes como platos. Por unos momentos, los jóvenes saiyajins se quedaron así, Bardock de espaldas contra el suelo con Kayla encima. En ese momento, Bardock sintió el deseo de besar sus suaves y rosados labios. Pero se resistió. Kayla se levantó rápidamente y le estiró la mano a Bardock para ayudarlo a levantarse también. Revisando que nadie estuviese viendo, tomó su mano.

"En verdad lo siento," dijo ella, "¿estás bien?"

"Por supuesto que sí," respondió Bardock, "¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?"

Entonces lo oyeron, Roka gritando el nombre de Kayla. Instantáneamente, la expresión en el rostro de Kayla cambió a una de terror. Bardock entendió. Rápidamente, agarró su mano y, antes de que Kayla se pudiera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la empujó a una habitación cercana. Cerró la puerta y se recostó en la pared. Logró parecer casual cuando Roka apareció. Bardock estaba masticando un palillo. Roka paró y clavó los ojos en el saiyajin de clase baja.

"Hey," ladró, "¿no habrás visto una chica con armadura azul pasar por aquí, verdad?"

"Lo lamento," respondió Bardock tranquilamente, No la he visto."

Entonces Roka fulminó con la mirada a Bardock. Ambos se miraron fijamente, intentando leer la expresión en la cara del otro.

Entonces, Roka reconoció a Bardock. Retrocedió un poco y gruñó.

"Eres ese bastardo que estaba en el centro de entrenamiento con mi hermana hace unos días."

"Mi nombre es Bardock. Y tú eres el hermano de Kayla."  
>"Roka, tu futuro comandante."<p>

"Justo como tu padre, ¿eh? Odiaría tener tanta responsabilidad encima."  
>"No te preocupes por eso, nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar la armada saiyajin en manos de un patético guerrero de clase baja."<br>Bardock sólo observó mientras Roka le sonreía con arrogancia. En verdad quería darle un puñetazo al engreído élite pero se contuvo. Al ver que su hermana no estaba, Roka se volteó para irse. Pero antes se detuvo y se volteó hacia Bardock.

"Oh," dijo en tono amenazante, "y si te veo cerca de mi pequeña hermanita una vez más, te mataré. Puede ser un poco extraña pero sigue siendo demasiado buena para una escoria como tú."

Con un gruñido, Roka se fue. Bardock sólo se quedó observando, la furia consumiéndolo por dentro. Estuvo a punto de olvidar que Kayla estaba encerrada en el cuarto a sólo milímetros de él. Ella abrió una hendija de la puerta y miró hacia afuera.

"¿Ya se fue?"

"Eh, sí."

Kayla suspiró con alivio y se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Bardock no la estaba mirando. No se había movido de su lugar, dándole la espalda a Kayla. Parecía estar tenso.

"¿Bardock? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Oíste lo que dijo sobre mí?"

Ella suspiró pesadamente. "Sí, lo lamento; él no era así cuando éramos niños. Claro, era arrogante pero nunca le hubiese hablado a alguien así. No eres una escoria."

Bardock dirigió la mirada hacia Kayla y vio honestidad en sus ojos.

"¿Qué hay de la otra cosa que dijo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué soy extraña? Bueno, soy la única saiyajin que se rehúsa a pelear."

"No."

Entonces Kayla se dio cuenta de lo que Bardock quería decir. "No soy mejor que nadie más, especialmente tú."

Se miraron fijamente. Sólo se conocían desde hacía unos días pero ya había confianza y atracción entre ellos.

Luego de unos momentos de no dejar de observarse entre sí, Kayla sonrió con atrevimiento, abarró la armadura de Bardock por las correas de los hombros y lo arrastró al cuarto. La puerta se cerró mientras seguía arrastrando a Bardock hasta que sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella. Al principio, el joven soldado estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar a la sensación de los suaves y rosados labios besando los suyos. Pero pronto su deseo superó su shock y comenzó a besarla de vuelta. Para el deleite de Kayla, pudo sentir a Bardock tomando el control. Pudo sentir su lengua palpando sus labios, exigiendo acceso. Decidió, con atrevimiento, mantener su boca cerrada y rechazarlo. Se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando sus dientes empezaron a mordisquear su labio inferior. Finalmente, abrió la boca lo suficiente para que su lengua entrara y acariciara la suya. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello mientras él colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. Ninguno de los dos quería que terminara pero pronto tuvieron separarse para poder respirar. Cuando lo hicieron, se miraron mutuamente mientras recuperaban el aliento.

"¿Eres una criaturita muy entusiasta, verdad?" Bardock rio, sin aliento,

"Llámale un agradecimiento por cubrirme." Replicó ella, "He estado intentando evitar a Roka todo el día."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quería llevarme con él a su misión más reciente. Preferiría enfrentarme a Freezer antes que recibir órdenes de mi hermano."

"¿Y qué tal si yo te doy órdenes?"

Kayla cogió el rostro de Bardock firmemente con una mano. "Probablemente cortaría tu cola. Y luego te mataría."

Entonces lo besó bruscamente. Pero antes de que el beso se pudiera poner mejor, Kayla se apartó. Bardock intentó besarla de nuevo pero ella cubrió su boca con su mano, riendo.

"Debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿Podemos encontrarnos otra vez? No tengo misiones en los próximos días así que quizás podríamos entrenar juntos otra vez."

Kayla no dijo nada al principio. En verdad le gustaba Bardock y quería estar con él pero la posibilidad de que su hermano los descubriera la preocupaba. ¿O acaso había algo más? Bardock no estaba seguro. Todo lo que sabía era que quería volver a ver a Kayla.

Finalmente Kayla sonrió aún más.

"Tú escoges el centro de entrenamiento esta vez," Dijo, "Roka tiene razón, siempre entreno en ese lugar así que tiene más probabilidad de encontrarnos."

"Ok, hay un centro de entrenamiento justo a las afueras de la ciudad," replicó Bardock, "es un lugar ocupado pero la mayoría son niños y está lo suficientemente lejos."

"Perfecto. Mañana está tan bien como cualquier otro día. Te veré allí, Bardock. Y gracias."

Bardock retrocedió para que Kayla pudiera salir. Pero antes de hacerlo, besó su cicatriz. El beso fue muy suave, apenas tocó su piel. Entonces Kayla desapareció del cuarto.

Un tiempo después, Bardock estaba de vuelta en su litera. Una vez más estaba mirando hacia el techo, sus brazos bajo su cabeza. La barraca estaba silenciosa; la mayoría de los soldados estaban cumpliendo misionas o bebiendo de más en el bar. Una que otra persona entraba pero parecían no darse cuenta de que Bardock estaba allí. Bardock tampoco se daba cuenta de que ellos estaban allí. Su mente estaba concentrada en el beso con Kayla. La sensación de sus labios contra los suyos era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. Todavía podía sentir su sedosa lengua u la curvatura de sus caderas. Se sentía muy bien saber que ella lo deseaba también. Pero su estatus seguía siendo un obstáculo. Era como si Kayla fuera una fruta prohibida; mientras más le dijeran que estaba fuera de su alcance, más quería tenerla. No podía dejar de imaginar cómo se sentiría la piel bajo su armadura.

Pero antes de que Bardock pudiera imaginar algo más, fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tora, Shugesh y Borgos. Fasha dormía en una parte diferente de la barraca, sólo para las mujeres.

"Hey Bardock," llamó Tora, estirándose, "Lamentamos haberte dejado tirado. ¿Nos extrañaste?"

"Nah, me gustó la paz y la tranquilidad." Replicó Bardock con arrogancia.

"Ha, ha, que gracioso… ¡En realidad no!*"

Bardock rio y se volteó, viendo cómo sus compañeros se preparaban para dormir. Normalmente, los cuatro irían a buscar a Fasha y se pasarían de copas pero Plenthor y Malaka les ordenado descansar por tres días, sin entrenar, sin recibir misiones y sin beber en la primera noche. Los tres saiyajins se quitaron la armadura y las botas, dejando sólo sus pantalones de spandex.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste mientras no estábamos?" Preguntó Shugesh.

"No mucho. Cené y luego vine hasta aquí. Oh, y vi a Kayla de nuevo.

Bardock sonrió ante las reacciones de Borgos y Shugesh.

"Ah, hombre, ¡eres un bastardo suertudo!" Exclamó Shugesh.

"En verdad lo eres. Es muy linda."

"Ella es más que linda, Borgos; es impresionante."

Pero había una persona que no estaba tan feliz por Bardock. Tora se quedó parado mirando a Bardock con preocupación. El saiyajin sabía que Bardock estaba más arriba en la cadena alimenticia que él y aun así se estaba poniendo a sí mismo en la posición perfecta para obtener problemas.  
>Más tarde, Tora se aseguró de que Shugesh y Borgos estuviesen dormidos, y decidió confrontar a Bardock.<p>

"Bardock," susurró, "hey, Bardock, ¿estás despierto?"

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, pinchó el colchón con su dedo, dándole a Bardock entre los omóplatos. Tora se dio cuenta de que había funcionado porque escuchó refunfuños y quejas en la litera de arriba.

"Bardock, levántate."

"Estoy despierto. ¿Qué quieres, tora?

"Es sobre Kayla. Sé que te gusta. Pero debes ser cuidadoso. Recuerda que ella es élite. Su destino es diferente al tuyo. Si te apegas demasiado a ella y algo sucede, no será bonito."

La frase desalentó a Bardock pero Tora tenía razón. Kayla estaba muy por encima de ellos. Era prácticamente una princesa; Podía ser la pareja de otro saiyajin de clase alta o incluso del propio rey Vegeta.

"Puede ser muy hermosa," continuó Tora, "y puede ser una gran chica, pero no esperes que ambos se conviertan en una pareja. Te he visto recibir castigos que no merecías. Sólo quiero que Kayla no sea la siguiente."  
>En silencio, Tora se quedó dormido mientras Bardock pensaba, dejando a su amigo solo con sus pensamientos y una imagen mental de Kayla.<p>

* * *

><p>*En el fic original el texto dice "Ha, ha, that's very funny... not!" que traduciría "Ha, ha, eso es muy gracioso... ¡no!". No me parece que tenga mucho sentido, así que decidí ponerle "Ha, ha, que gracioso… ¡En realidad no!"<p> 


	14. Algo en común

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 14: Algo en común<span>

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, aunque Tora le había expresado su preocupación, Bardock fue al centro de entrenamiento para entrenar con Kayla. Tal y como le había dicho a la joven, los únicos saiyajins que ocupaban el centro eran niños, casi todos en grupos de cuatro. Le recordaban a Bardock el día en el que conoció a Tora y a Takeo. Aún recordaba los nervios que sintió cuando Matrika lo llevó a conocer a sus nuevos amigos y la sensación de su cola empujándolo hacia adelante. Siempre recordaría cómo Matrika le sonría con calidez. En esos momentos, deseaba que su madre lo ayudara a decidir qué hacer sobre Kayla.<p>

Finalmente Bardock llegó al centro de entrenamiento. A diferencia de la última sesión, Bardock encontró a Kayla esperándolo en el lobby. No lo había visto todavía, dándole una oportunidad para observarla. La forma en que su armadura acentuaba su figura era impresionante, con la mitad azul bajando por su estómago hasta la entrepierna. La piel entre la armadura y el spandex sobre sus piernas estaba descubierta y era suficiente para hacer que Bardock imaginara qué se ocultaba de su vista. Se sonrió a si mismo mientras se acercaba a ella. Finalmente ella lo reconoció y sonrió su hermosa sonrisa.

"Hey, estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías acobardado."

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" Replicó él, "¿Yo, acobardarme? No me hagas reír."  
>Las cejas de Kayla se alzaron, "Bueno, entonces comencemos de una vez."<p>

Luego de eso, los dos saiyajins entraron a una arena y empezaron a estirarse. Kayla se dio cuenta de que Bardock estaba intentando lucirse flexionando su pecho y sus brazos de una manera que llamó sutilmente su atención. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertida. Y cuando empezaron a entrenar, Bardock continuó con su show, intentando demostrar su fuerza al máximo haciendo lagartijas con un brazo tras su espalda y usando sólo un dedo. Finalmente Kayla se aburrió y desapareció de repente. Bardock intentó encontrarla. Unos segundos después, sintió que algo lo pateó en el trasero, haciéndolo patinar por el piso. La patada no fue fuerte, en realidad fue dada en una manera juguetona. Bardock se levantó y vio a Kayla flotando a centímetros del suelo, sonriendo.

"Ya presumiste demasiado, Bardock," dijo ella, "Vine para divertirme, no para ser coqueteada."

"Bueno, está bien, tú lo pediste."

Entonces Bardock voló hacia ella a máxima velocidad, intentando darle un puñetazo. Ella hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos colisionaron. Pero, en vez de atacarse, los dos saiyajins comenzaron a empujarse entre sí. Fue una gran oportunidad para ver de cerca los ojos de Kayla.

Eventualmente el entrenamiento se intensificó y Kayla tenía a Bardock alerta con las técnicas y los movimientos que estaba usando pero él daba tanto como recibía. En realidad, el entrenamiento se intensificó tanto que dos horas después, Bardock pilló a Kayla desprevenida. Ella desapareció y luego reapareció en un lugar diferente. Mientras reaparecía, Bardock lanzó un ataque de Ki que la sorprendió y rasguñó su hombro, dejando una marca. Aterrizó y frotó el área afectada. Él aterrizó a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó él.

"Sólo es un rasguño," respondió ella suavemente, "tuviste suerte."

"¿En verdad?" Bromeó él.

"Sí, de todos modos no dolió."

"Bueno, déjame ver."

Bardock puso su mano en su hombro e inspeccionó la herida. Mientras lo hacía, los ojos de Kayla observaron sus rasgos. "No es nada grave, sólo debemos limpiarla."  
>En ese momento, alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Fue como si el universo entero se congelara.<p>

"Deberíamos descansar."

Aunque Kayla quería seguir con el entrenamiento, Bardock se recostó en el suelo, apoyándose en sus codos. Kayla hizo lo mismo y se recostó al lado suyo. Mientras recobraban su energía, Bardock miró de reojo a Kayla y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados pero una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Entonces recordó que le había preguntado algo la última vez que entrenaron pero nunca le respondió.

"Entonces," dijo finalmente, "¿vas a responder mi pregunta sobre cómo era tu padre?"

Los ojos de Kayla se abrieron y la joven se enderezó, volteando a mirar a Bardock. Él también se enderezó, mirándola de vuelta. Había indecisión en sus ojos. Luego suspiró y contestó.

"Mi padre, Sage, era un buen hombre. Estaba realmente orgulloso cuando nací. Éramos muy cercanos. Él me entrenó durante casi toda mi niñez. Cuando se iba, lo esperaba. Cuando volvía, iba a recibirlo a la plataforma de aterrizaje a toda prisa."

"Pero un día, lo había estado esperando por dos semanas y me estaba impacientando. Allí fue cuando las Cápsulas Espaciales de su equipo llegaron. Me levanté y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando mi madre intentó detenerme. No lo había hecho antes así que supuse que algo estaba mal. Corrí hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento de todos modos. Pero cuando llegué, el mejor amigo de mi padre, Ladus, me agarró. Le pregunté dónde estaba mi padre pero Ladus no dijo nada. Parecía estar triste. Entonces lo vi, siendo sacado de su cápsula. Sólo pude observar en shock. Papá estaba inconsciente, con la cara llena de sangre, su armadura estaba destruida y su rastreador se había desintegrado. Fue colocado en un Tanque de Recuperación pero no hubo resultado. Murió luego de unas horas. No entendía lo que había pasado. Papá nunca había vuelto a casa así. Pero ahora sé la verdad."

"Papá y su equipo habían recibido órdenes de conquistar un planeta con habitantes muy fuertes. Eran tan fuertes que la conquista nunca fue completada. Mi padre y su equipo fueron superados. Trataron escapar, pero estaban atrapados. Ahí fue cuando mi padre se convirtió en héroe. Envió a su equipo a las Cápsulas mientras él distraía a la resistencia. La batalla terminó y tres personas del equipo regresaron por Papá. Lo encontraron medio muerto y lo trajeron para tratarlo.

"Así que murió protegiendo su equipo." Concluyó Bardock.

"Sí. Ladus y los demás le debían sus vidas a mi padre. Pero no puedo perdonar a la persona que los envió allá."

"¿El rey?"

Kayla negó con la cabeza. Ahí fue cuando Bardock se dio cuenta. El odio de Kayla hacia Freezer era porque su padre había muerto cumpliendo sus órdenes. Ahora la veía desde una perspectiva distinta. Como Bardock, Kayla había sufrido por la pérdida de uno de sus padres, aunque no en las mismas circunstancias.

"¿Y qué hay de tu padre?" Preguntó Kayla, "Recuerdo que me dijiste que había sido él el que te hizo tu cicatriz."

Bardock la miró por unos segundos y luego se volteó otra vez, suspirando pesadamente.

"Te conté sobre mi padre. Ahora devuélveme el favor."

Finalmente Bardock comenzó a hablar. Comenzó desde el principio, contándole a Kayla cómo su padre lo había odiado y lo había declarado como una falla tan pronto como nació, y terminó en la muerte de Matrika, incluyendo cómo Bozek le había hecho la cicatriz. Relatar su niñez hizo que la furia de Bardock comenzara a subir. De repente, antes de llegar a su límite, sintió que una delicada mano se posó sobre uno de sus puños. Alzó la vista de la mano hacia el rostro de Kayla. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con simpatía, la suficiente para hacer que la ira de Bardock se disipara.

"Está bien," Dijo suavemente, "Lo que hizo ese monstruo fue imperdonable así que estar furioso está bien incluso ahora. Pero lo más importante es que lo has superado. Te ha hecho el guerrero que eres, el guerrero que veo en ti."

Sus miradas se intensificaron, acercando sus rostros hasta que se besaron. Sólo fue un suave roce de labios pero fue suficiente para aclarar que ambos querían más. El beso se intensificó mientras Bardock sostenía el rostro de Kayla en sus manos y ella descansaba sus manos en sus fuertes brazos. En un instante, el dilema de Bardock sobre la preciosa saiyajin se esfumó. Ella iba a ser su pareja.

Eventualmente sus labios se separaron, y Kayla comenzó a reír sin aliento.

"Bueno, supongo que ya recuperamos nuestra energía," rio, "entonces, ¿quieres que te siga pateando el trasero?"

"Ya quisieras." Él sonrió de vuelta.

Con una risa mutua, se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a entrenar de nuevo.


	15. Una reunión real

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 15: Una reunión real<span>

* * *

><p>Luego de dos horas más de entrenamiento, Bardock y Kayla se ducharon en sus respectivos baños y se encontraron de nuevo en el lobby.<p>

"Gracias por todo, Bardock," sonrió Kayla, "es divertido tener un buen compañero de entrenamiento."

"Sí, concuerdo contigo," Bardock sonrió de vuelta.

"Bueno, debería ponerme en marcha. No creo que mi madre y Roka se pongan felices si llego tarde."

Bardock asintió y se llevó una sorpresa cuando Kayla besó su cicatriz.

"Te gusta besar mi cicatriz, ¿no es cierto?"

"Me gusta pensar que te hace sentir mejor, aunque dudo que siga doliendo."

"Bueno, funciona."

Entonces, luego de asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, Bardock tomó la mano de Kayla y besó la parte de atrás. Fue difícil para ella ocultar el tinte rosado que adquirieron sus mejillas.

"Nos vemos pronto, Bardock."

"Adiós, Kayla."

Entonces ella despegó y voló hacia su casa. Bardock la observó hasta que desapareció. 'Wow'. Decidió seguir su ejemplo y voló hacia las barracas. Una vez allí, buscó a sus compañeros para cenar.

En contraste a la relativamente calmada tarde de Bardock, la tarde de Kayla iba a tomar un giro inesperado. Cuando aterrizó frente a su casa y entró, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hermano recostado contra la pared, esperándola. Sabía que estaba irritado pero se veía tranquilo.

"Hola, Kayla," dijo lentamente, "Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento con el Bardock?"

Sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía. ¿Cómo sabía Roka que había estado con Bardock otra vez? No lo había visto en todo el día, ¿entonces cómo podía saberlo? Logró parecer desafiante en vez de admitirlo.

"No sé a qué te refieres. No he visto a Bardock desde que lo asustaste luego de nuestra primera sesión. No me sorprende que no tenga amigos cuando tu sólo los asustas."

"Oh, sé exactamente a lo que me refiero. Te vi a ti… Y a esa escoria… en el centro de entrenamiento a las afueras de la ciudad. Y los vi besándose."

Kayla siguió mirando a su hermano. La había estado siguiendo. Seguramente tenía derecho a tener un poco de privacidad.

"En verdad necesitas conseguirte una vida privada, Roka, en vez de intentar arruinar la mía."

Kayla intentó pasar por su lado, pero fue detenida por su hermano.

"estás deshonrando a esta familia al hablar con Bardock. Es, fue y siempre será de clase baja. Nosotros somos la élite; no tenemos tiempo para ellos."

"Son saiyajins como nosotros. ¿Por qué deben ser tratados diferente? Además, realmente me gusta Bardock. Tiene más personalidad y encanto que cualquier bastardo que dice pertenecer a la élite."

La furia de Roka incrementaba mientras Kayla se rehusaba a ser intimidada por él. Estaba a punto de lanzarla contra la pared.

Pero, antes de que el conflicto empeorara, fueron interrumpidos por una voz elocuente llamándolos. Unos segundos después, su madre Caliry apareció. Era una mujer muy elegante que siempre llevaba un aire de aristocracia. Como su hija, tenía cabello negro y suelto, decorado con cuentas rojas y plateadas, pero tenía ojos violeta oscuro. Trabajaba en el palacio como la escriba jefe del rey y se vestía como tal. Su armadura era dorada y blanca con correas doradas, una esclavina azul, botas y guantes blancos y un rastreador rosa.

"Ah, Kayla, ya era hora de que volvieras," dijo, "el doctor Sports debería haberte dejado salir antes. Honestamente, ese hombre tendría que haber muerto ya."

Kayla estuvo a punto de quitarse la lengua de un mordisco al oír la maldad en las palabras de su madre.

"Pero eso no importa ya, ve a arreglarte. Tenemos una cita con el rey Vegeta."

Kayla estaba confundida. ¿Una cita con el rey? ¿Desde cuándo? Entonces le echó un vistazo a Roka y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba vestido con su armadura ceremonial. Confundida pero poco dispuesta a hacer enojar a su madre, obedeció.

Un rato después, Kayla estaba en camino hacia el palacio junto con su hermano y su madre. Portaba una armadura similar a la de su madre, pero la esclavina había sido reemplazada por un manto blanco. Mientras se acercaban al castillo, Kayla observó los enormes torreones que lo caracterizaban. La familia fue recibida en la puerta por dos guardias reales. Hicieron una reverencia y luego guiaron a Caliry y a sus hijos dentro del palacio. Kayla se sintió fuera de lugar instantáneamente. Su madre y su hermano caminaban orgullosamente por el impresionante edificio como si no les importara dónde estaban.

"Madre, ¿por qué estamos aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije, Kayla," Caliry respondió abruptamente, "Vamos a ver al rey."

"¿Pero por qué quiere vernos? Seguramente tiene cosas más 'importantes' que atender."

Caliry se detuvo y se volteó hacia Kayla. "Por primera vez en tu vida, haz lo que se te pide sin cuestionar cada vez."

Kayla miró, irritada, el rostro lleno de ira de su madre. Caliry era famosa por su temperamento. Podía ponerse increíblemente furiosa en muy poco tiempo, especialmente con Kayla. Eventualmente, Caliry le dio la espalda a Kayla y continuó siguiendo a los guardias reales.

Finalmente, los guardias los llevaron hasta uno de los cuartos privados del rey. No era tan grande como la habitación del trono pero era igual de extravagante. Estaba decorado en púrpuras profundos y rojos ricos y habían varios sofás muy cómodos. Entonces Kayla vio al rey de la raza saiyajin. Vegeta estaba parado frente a una ventana observando su reino mientras sostenía una copa de Brandy. Incluso de perfil, era tan impresionante como su reputación lo hacía parecer. Su cabello marrón oscuro parecía una flama y tenía un mostacho y una barba del mismo color. Era alto y firme con su cola envuelta alrededor de su cintura y portaba la armadura real, capa y símbolo incluidos.

"Señor, Lady Caliry está aquí tal y como lo pidió." Dijo uno de los guardias.

El rey Vegeta se volteó y vio a Caliry y a sus hijos haciéndole una reverencia. Kayla alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Vegeta parecía estar observándola. ¿O acaso era su imaginación?

"Mi rey," saludó Caliry, "Es un honor estar en su presencia."

"El honor es mío, Madame." Sonrió con confianza, y entonces se volteó hacia Roka y Kayla.

"Señor, éste es mi hijo, Roka, y ésta es mi hija, Kayla."

El rey le dio un apretón de manos a Roka y entonces se dirigió hacia Kayla. Ésta se sorprendió cuando el saiyajin más poderoso del planeta tomó su mano y la besó. Le dio un escalofrío. Bardock había hecho exactamente lo mismo unas horas atrás. Algo estaba mal.

"Kayla, te ves hermosa esta noche." Dijo suavemente, "Tus ojos resplandecen."

"Gracias, Señor, "respondió Kayla educadamente, "y usted se ve impresionante esta noche."

El rey sonrió. Entonces llevó a la familia a su comedor privado para la cena. La habitación, aunque más pequeña que la anterior, era tan impresionante como el resto del castillo. En el centro había una mesa de madera oscura y ocho sillas. La silla del rey estaba cubierta con una suntuosa manta azul mientras que las otras estaban cubiertas con mantas rojas. Tan pronto como los cuatro saiyajins se sentaron, los sirvientes llevaron un banquete digno de un rey. La comida hacía la boca agua y olía delicioso. Kayla no había comido desde su sesión de entrenamiento con Bardock así que ver y oler comida recién preparada era como una tortura. El rey se sentó con Kayla a un lado y Caliry al otro y Roka se sentó al lado de su madre. Entonces comenzaron a comer.

Pero a diferencia de otros saiyajins, el rey y sus invitados comieron lenta y civilizadamente. El ritmo estaba incomodando a Kayla. Su estómago gruñía furiosamente, indicándole que mandara todo al diablo y empezara a comer como lo hacía normalmente. Inconscientemente, su cola se desenvolvió de su cintura y ondeó con rigidez. Los otros tres comensales se dieron cuenta del gesto y eso hizo que Caliry se enfadara.

"Kayla," advirtió.

Pero el rey Vegeta no parecía enfadado, sino entretenido.

"Parece que tienes hambre, Kayla." Sonrió.

"Sí, señor," admitió ella, "Entrené hace unas horas y no he comido nada luego de desayunar."

"Entiendo. Siempre me da hambre luego de entrenar. Por favor, no te contengas frente a mí. Prefiero que estés cómoda y feliz y no hambrienta."

Kayla observó el rostro relajado de Vegeta. Le estaba dando permiso de ser ella misma. Lamiéndose los labios, Kayla comenzó a comer como un típico saiyajin hambriento. Se sonrojó un poco pero no se detuvo. Podía sentir a su madre fulminándola con la mirada. Pero Kayla sólo cerró los ojos y continuó. Se vio a si misma comiendo con Bardock, ambos atacando frenéticamente una montaña de comida, mientras que Bardock se volvía cada vez más irresistible. 'Daría todo por estar con él ahora,' Pensó.

Luego de comer, era hora de volver a casa. El rey le dio otro apretón de manos a Roka y besó la mano de Caliry. Entonces se volteó hacia Kayla.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Kayla." Dijo.

"El placer fue mío, mi rey." Kayla sonrió educadamente.

"Me gustaría volver a verte otra vez pronto. Pero por ahora, buenas noches."

Entonces tomó la mano de Kayla y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez, Kayla notó que el beso tuvo una duración un poco larga, como si Vegeta estuviese disfrutando la sensación de su piel. Cuando la dejó ir, ella y su familia despegaron y volaron hacia su casa. Mientras volaban, Kayla se dio cuenta de que su madre la estaba mirando.

"Bueno, parece que le causaste una buena impresión al rey." Dijo.

"Eso parece." Respondió Kayla tímidamente.

"Si todo sale bien, podrías ser su reina."

Kayla estuvo a punto de congelarse. Y entonces comprendió. El objetivo de la cena era presentarla al rey para que pudiera ser su pareja algún día. Pero ya había caído por Bardock. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?


	16. ¿Qué decisión ?

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 16: ¿Qué decisión...?<span>

* * *

><p>Unos días después, luego de recuperarse por completo, Bardock y su equipo estaban de vuelta y listos para su siguiente misión. Pusieron sus rastreadores en su lugar y partieron hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento. Pero mientras caminaban juntos, charlando alegremente, Bardock divisó una cara conocida. Era Kayla caminando hacia el laboratorio del doctor Sports. Pero se veía diferente. Normalmente caminaba con confianza, orgullo y dignidad. Pero ahora, parecía distante y sus hombros estaban caídos.<p>

'Parece estar destrozada,' Pensó, 'Me pregunto qué le pasará."

Pero antes de que Bardock pudiese ir a averiguarlo, Tora lo llamó.

"Hey, ¿Vas a dirigir esta misión o lo haré yo?"

"¡Aguarda un momento, Tora!" Ladró Bardock, "Ya voy."

Miró a Kayla una última vez, sólo para verla alejarse con su cola baja. De mala gana, Bardock subió a su Cápsula Espacial.

Mientras Bardock y su equipo despegaban, Kayla llegó al laboratorio del doctor Sports. Era uno de los habitantes más viejos de Vegetasei y también uno de los más inteligentes. Cuando los saiyajin ganaron la guerra contra los Tsufur, fue el doctor Sports quien entendió la tecnología que dejaron. Él creo las Cápsulas Espaciales, la luna artificial para ayudar a los saiyajins a transformarse cuando lo necesitaran y la característica armadura saiyajin, flexible pero resistente. Ahora su trabajo era reparar y actualizar los rastreadores, reparar las Cápsulas dañadas y hacerle mantenimiento a los Tanques de Recuperación. Kayla lo ayudaba con su trabajo algunas veces. De hecho, Kayla era su única visitante regular. El resto de los saiyajin lo creían un viejo loco que necesitaba morir. Pero para Kayla, él era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía. Desde que el comandante Sage murió, el doctor Sports siempre tenía tiempo para ella cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando Kayla entró al laboratorio, encontró al científico de pie junto a una mesa, dándole la espalda. Tenía un puño en su cadera y sujetaba una herramienta larga y delgada. Su otra mano estaba rascando su cabello gris oscuro. También estaba hablando solo, algo que hacía regularmente.

"¡Maldita cosa! ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Doctor," llamó Kayla.

Sorprendido, el doctor Sports se volteó, sus ojos oscuros tan grandes como platos detrás de unas pequeñas y redondas gafas. Suspiró con alivio al ver a Kayla.

"Kayla, no me asustes así," dijo, "Pensé que eras Freezer."

"Lo lamento, doctor. ¿Qué lo tiene tan frustrado?"

El doctor resopló pesadamente.

"Es éste rastreador. Ese idiota de Paragus le hizo algo y ya no funciona. Y como si no fuera poco, no veo el problema."

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Claro, pero no estoy seguro si podrás ver algo."

Kayla se sentó y tomó una herramienta larga y delgada diseñada para pasar entre los circuitos del rastreador y agarrar los minúsculos componentes que lo componían. También tomó una lupa en su otra mano para ver mejor. Entonces sacó una pequeña pieza que se había salido de su lugar.

"Aquí está el problema," sonrió, "Esto se soltó y por eso el cableado está suelto."

"¿Cómo lo encontraste? Bien hecho, niña."

Ella sólo sonrió.

Kayla ayudó a su viejo amigo a reparar el rastreador, escuchando sus críticas hacia Paragus. Sonrió mientras se preguntaba si Bardock se había cruzado en el camino del doctor.

"¿Alguna vez ha reparado un rastreador para un saiyajin llamado Bardock?"

"Bardock… He oído ese nombre antes. Aunque no estoy seguro dónde. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por nada, sólo lo conocí y quería saber si lo había visto alguna vez."

Entonces el doctor vio la sonrisa de Kayla.

"¿En verdad te gusta este Bardock, no? Esa sonrisa me dice que es más que un simple conocido."

"Hemos entrenado un par de veces y es un buen tipo. Es encantador y despreocupado, aunque un poco arrogante."

Kayla se dio cuenta de que las cejas del doctor se habían alzado.

"Y…"

"Y es muy apuesto." Ella admitió, sonrojándose un poco,

El doctor Sports se rio y continuaron trabajando. Era muy raro ver a un saiyajin joven hablar de otro tan cándidamente. Aunque no estaba sorprendido; sabía que Kayla se expresaba abiertamente.

Pero, unos segundos después, la expresión de Kayla cambió a una de desánimo. No le tomó mucho tiempo al doctor Sports darse cuenta de ello.

"Parece que hay más," dijo, "y parece que no es bueno."

"No lo es," replicó ella, "no importa cuánto quiera a Bardock, sé que mi madre estará furiosa si se entera."

"¿Por qué?"

Ella suspiró, "Bardock es un saiyajin de clase baja."

El doctor Sports asintió lentamente con entendimiento. Caliry era una mujer muy orgullosa, y tener a alguien de clase baja en su familia sería una desgracia para ella.

"Además, conocimos al rey Vegeta hace unos días y estaba siendo muy encantador conmigo…"

"¿Entonces Caliry piensa que vas a ser su reina?"

Kayla asintió. "Me siento atrapada. Respeto a Vegeta como rey, pero no creo que pueda ser la reina de un rey que está bajo el control de Freezer. Y no puedo resistirme a Bardock, se siente bien estar con él, pero sé que mi madre y mi hermano irán tras él. Roka ya lo amenazó con matarlo si nos ve juntos de nuevo. No sé qué hacer."

El doctor Sports podía ver que Kayla estaba en aprietos. El hecho que los dos hombres involucrados estuviesen igualmente atraídos a ella no ayudaba en nada. El viejo científico podía ver el estrés en la joven saiyajin.

El doctor Sports decidió volver al tema de Bardock para que Kayla se calmara un poco. Luego de unos instantes, una bombilla se encendió en su mente.

"¿Bardock, eh? ¿De casualidad su madre se llamaba Matrika?"

"Eh… sí, me contó sobre ella." Replicó Kayla.

"Por eso es que reconocí su nombre. Matrika vino a verme unos días después de dar a luz. Necesitaba que actualizara su rastreador y trajo a su bebé con ella. Ese tenía que ser Bardock."

"Parecía una mujer brillante."

"Lo era."

Kayla sonrió mientras el doctor Sports confirmó todo lo que Bardock le había dicho sobre su madre, bella, inteligente y fascinante.

De repente, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Cuanto se voltearon, vieron el rostro de uno de los oficiales del rey. Era alto, esbelto y portaba una esclavina azul sobre su inmaculada armadura blanca y un rastreador verde. Al ver a Kayla, hizo una reverencia.

"Lady Kayla," dijo regiamente, "El rey Vegeta ha solicitado su presencia en el palacio. Me ha pedido que la escolte hasta allí ahora."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, ahora."

Preocupada, Kayla miró al doctor Sports quien asintió suavemente para que se fuera. De mala gana, Kayla se levantó y siguió al oficial. Su mente dio vueltas durante todo el trayecto. El rey no iba a pedirle que fuera su pareja tan pronto, ¿o sí?

En el palacio, Kayla fue llevada directamente al salón del trono. Allí, el rey estaba sentado en su trono escuchando a algunos de sus asesores, que lo estaban poniendo al día en cuanto a las últimas conquistas interplanetarias. Kayla pudo oír lo que estaban diciendo.

"Y finalmente, mi Señor," dijo uno de los asesores, "un equipo de clase baja, dirigido por Bardock, conquistó el planeta Coreeine

"Bardock, ¿eh? Ahora escucho su nombre más seguido."

Al oír el nombre de Bardock Kayla sonrió inconscientemente. Era genial oír que estaba bien y peleando duro.

"Muy bien, si eso es todo, pueden retirarse."

Con una reverencia, los asesores dejaron al rey en paz. Mientras salían, el oficial que acompañó a Kayla aclaró su garganta e hizo una reverencia cuando el rey dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

"Mi rey…"

Pero el oficial no terminó de hablar porque Vegeta lo interrumpió al divisar a Kayla.

"Kayla," sonrió, "Tan bella como la última vez que nos vimos. Gracias por venir a verme."

Kayla se sorprendió cuando el rey tomó su mano y besó su mejilla. Fue un beso suave; Pudo sentir su barba rozar su piel.

"Está bien, mi Señor," dijo ella.

"Te traje hasta aquí porque quiero conocerte mejor. Me diste una muy buena impresión cuando nos conocimos"

"Usted también, Señor."

"Sin embargo, casi siempre estoy ocupado y estoy seguro de que es incómodo que mis hombres interrumpan tus planes."

A Kayla no le gustaba dónde estaba yendo todo eso.

"Quiero que vengas a vivir al palacio. Tendrás tu propia habitación y podrás acceder a cualquier parte del palacio."

Kayla se quedó muda luego de oír las palabras del rey. Aunque no era una solicitud oficial para que fuese la pareja del rey, se sentía como si su propio destino hubiese sido escogido por ella.

"Mi gente te tratará como la reina que mereces ser. Por favor deja que te muestre.

Su corazón le gritaba que escapara, que corriera y no parara hasta encontrarse lejos de allí.

"N-necesito t-tiempo para pensarlo, mi Señor."

Antes de que el rey pudiese responder, Kayla salió corriendo de la habitación del trono y, posteriormente, del palacio. No sabía ni le importaba saber a dónde se dirigía. Sólo sabía que tenía que irse de allí.


	17. Deseo

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 17: Deseo<span>

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo vuelo, Bardock y su equipo aterrizaron en Vegetasei. Luego de bajar de sus Cápsulas, estiraron sus músculos, gimiendo.<p>

"Hombre," gimió Tora, "Eso fue genial. Bueno, aparte del aterrizaje."

"Sí," rio Fasha, "no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, creo que una bebida como celebración no estaría tan mal." Dijo Shugesh.

"Cuenten conmigo," bostezó Borgos.

Sin embargo, Bardock tenía otros planes. Desde que vio a Kayla destrozada esa misma mañana, se había estado preguntando qué podía haber sido el causante de su depresión. Ahora, tenía la oportunidad de encontrarla y averiguarlo. Sin decirles nada a sus amigos, salió con rumbo al laboratorio del doctor Sports. La había visto ir allá y sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, así que estaba seguro de que el científico sabía dónde estaba.

Cuando Bardock llegó al laboratorio, pudo oír al doctor hablando. Parecía como si le estuviese enseñando algo a Kayla ya que Bardock sólo oía la voz de Sports. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, el joven guerrero se confundió. El doctor le estaba dando la espalda a Bardock, trabajando en su mesa, pero no había nadie más en la habitación.

"Espero que esté bien," dijo el doctor, "La situación es muy confusa para ella, incluso siendo una saiyajin."

"Eh, doctor Sports."

El doctor se volteó, sus ojos tan grandes como platos, claramente sorprendido.

"¿Sí?"

"Uh, estoy buscando a Kayla."

"Ella no está aquí. Se fue hace unas horas."

Entonces el doctor Sports se acercó a Bardock y observó su rostro. El joven guerrero no se movió. El viejo no era una amenaza pero estaba comenzando a asustar un poco a Bardock.

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del doctor, quien reconoció al hombre frente a él.

"Eres Bardock, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, "¿El hijo de Matrika?"

"S-sí," tartamudeó Bardock, "¿Conocía a mi madre?"

"Sí, era una saiyajin excelente. Viniste con ella cuando tenías unos días de nacido. Ella necesitaba mi ayuda así que te trajo consigo. Tengo que admitir que me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta. Esa cicatriz que tienes me despistó."

Subconscientemente, Bardock tocó su cicatriz. No recordaba que su madre lo hubiese traído a ver al doctor Sports. Pero no era eso por lo que estaba allí.

"Entonces, ¿sabe dónde está Kayla?"

"No sé si sigue allí," replicó el doctor, "pero el rey Vegeta solicitó su presencia."

"¿El rey? ¿Qué quiere el rey con Kayla…?"

El doctor Sports tenía una respuesta pero no quería empeorar las cosas. Sólo le dijo dónde encontrar a Kayla para averiguarlo. Y eso fue lo que hizo Bardock.

El vuelo hacia el castillo fue tenso, pero Bardock encontró a un guardia rápidamente.

"Oye, amigo," llamó, "¿Hay una chica llamada Kayla en el palacio con el rey? "

"Eh, no," replicó el guardia, "salió corriendo hace unos momentos."

¿Kayla estaba corriendo?

"¿Por dónde se fue?"

El guardia apuntó en la dirección a la que había visto ir a Kayla y Bardock despegó, siguiendo la dirección dada. Voló lo suficientemente alto como para ver lo que había abajo y mientras lo hacía, intentó imaginar por qué Kayla fue a visitar al rey y luego salió corriendo.

'¿Qué quiere el rey con Kayla? ¿Y por qué corrió? Esto no tiene sentido.'

Pronto, Bardock llegó a las afueras de la ciudad y se detuvo. No había visto a Kayla por ningún lado y su rastreador no había detectado ninguna señal.

"Tiene que estar por aquí."

Entonces, mientras Bardock miraba a su alrededor y estaba a punto de darse por vencido, Su rastreador hizo bip. Miró en la dirección indicada y se tranquilizó al ver una figura familiar sentada contra una gran roca. Kayla estaba sentada con sus rodillas levantadas hacia su pecho, apoyando su cabeza el sus rodillas. Bardock aterrizó cerca de ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta.

"Oye, Kayla," llamó.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Bardock?"

"¿Qué sucede? Te he estado buscando."

"¿En serio? Me alegro mucho."

El rencor en las palabras de Kayla sorprendió a Bardock. La miró por un momento mientras ella seguía sentada, fulminándolo con la mirada. Finalmente ella miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué quieres, Bardock?"

"Te vi yendo hacia el laboratorio de Sports esta mañana y te veías un poco mal. Sólo quería saber si todo está bien."

La dura mirada de Kayla se desvaneció y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado. Decidido a resolver el problema, Bardock se sentó en el suelo y la observó cuidadosamente.

Por unos momentos, ambos saiyajin se quedaron en silencio mientras que Bardock pensaba en qué decir y Kayla deseaba que Bardock se fuera y la dejara sola.

"El doctor Sports me dijo que fuiste a ver al rey Vegeta."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí. Así que, ¿qué quería nuestro 'distinguido' líder?"

Kayla volteó a mirar a Bardock y vio preocupación en sus ojos. No quería decirle pero no podía mentir, mucho menos a Bardock.

"Quiere que viva en el palacio," suspiró, "Creo, y mi madre está segura de ello, que el rey Vegeta quiere que sea su reina."

Aunque sabía que era probable que algo como eso pasara, Bardock estaba aturdido. El saiyajin más poderoso del universo quería a la mujer que él mismo deseaba. Y aun así, tenía sentido. La familia de Kayla estaba a un paso de ser de la realeza y la joven era muy hermosa. Definitivamente, el título de reina le quedaba a Kayla.

"Hubiese creído que aceptarías inmediatamente la oportunidad de convertirte en reina. La mayoría de mujeres que conozco lo hubieran hecho."

Kayla sonrió un poco, "Deberías saber que no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres."

"Cierto."

Kayla suspiró y le contó a Bardock sobre la cena con el rey y su reunión el palacio, incluyendo el deseo de Caliry para que fuese la pareja del rey Vegeta.

"Me siento atrapada, Bardock," confesó, "es como si no tuviera elección. No quiero convertirme en reina."

"¿Y qué hay de ser la pareja de Vegeta? ¿Te tienta?"

"No lo creo. Es apuesto, encantador e impresionante. Es una pareja digna."

"Pero…"

Entonces Kayla dirigió la mirada hacia Bardock.

"Pero él no es a quien deseo como pareja."

"Oh, bueno, ¿entonces quién?"

Por una extraña razón esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Kayla. Bardock se veía muy dulce cuando no tenía idea de algo.

Aún sin saber de lo que ella estaba hablando, Bardock se puso en alerta cuando Kayla se acercó. Lo miró fijamente, dándole la oportunidad de ahogarse en sus pozos esmeralda*. Para tener mejor contacto visual, se movió para verla de frente. Entonces ella se inclinó hacia adelante, aboyando sus delicadas manos sobre las rodillas del guerrero.

"Creo que lo descubrirás por ti mismo." Dijo con voz ronca.

Finalmente tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bardock le devolviera el beso. Sus manos hallaron su cintura, acercándola aún más. Lentamente, la intensidad del beso aumentó mientras Bardock asumía el control, empujando a Kayla hacia atrás suavemente hasta que su espalda tocó la fresca hierba, su cálido cuerpo encima del suyo. Sus labios se separaron de los de ella y comenzaron a acariciar su submaxilar y luego su cuello. Mientras él besaba su suave piel, la cola de Kayla encontró la suya, y ambas se entrelazaron suavemente. Levantó sus manos, pasando sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Bardock.

Luego de terminar de besar su cuello, besó sus labios. Cuando al fin se separaron para tomar aire, la pasión y el deseo presentes en sus miradas era difícil de ignorar.

"Bueno, creo que ya sé quién es."

"Bien," jadeó Kayla, "entonces hazme tuya, reclámame antes que alguien más lo haga."

Por la primera vez, Bardock dudó. Kayla era todo lo que él quería y esta ésa era una buena oportunidad para hacerla suya. ¿Pero qué pasaría si el rey Vegeta se enteraba? Seguramente estaría muerto. Y no quería imaginar qué haría con Kayla. De alguna manera, Kayla se dio cuenta de su preocupación. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, frotando su cicatriz suavemente con su pulgar.

"No me importan los riesgos," susurró, "Si dos saiyajins quieren estar juntos, tienen que estarlo sin importar si son de clase alta, media o baja. Por favor, Bardock, todo lo que quiero es a ti."

Finalmente Bardock se rindió. Los dos jóvenes saiyajin pasaron las próximas horas cediendo ante su deseo.

* * *

><p>*En el texto original dice "Giving Bardock a chance to practically drown in her emerald pools", que podría traducirse como "Dándole a Bardock la oportunidad de prácticamente ahogarse en sus pozospiscinas esmeralda". los Pozos se refieren a los ojos de Kayla, y como no sé si así se dice la expresión en español la traduje literal. recuerden decirme si la expresión es diferente en español o ven algo mal.


	18. Segunda oportunidad

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 18: Segunda oportunidad<span>

* * *

><p>Era casi media noche y Caliry caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Se había enterado de que Kayla había salido corriendo del palacio y estaba furiosa. Roka la estaba buscando, pero no había regresado todavía.<p>

"Esto es patético," Caliry se dijo a sí misma, "¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Escapa, aun sabiendo que el rey Vegeta estaba a sus pies? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esa niña?"

Los pensamientos de Caliry fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Corrió hacia el pasillo y se detuvo al ver a su hijo, y sólo a su hijo.

"¿Dónde está ella, Roka?" preguntó.

"Busqué por todos lados, Madre," replicó Roka, "pero no hay rastro de ella. Ni siquiera ese viejo loco sabe dónde está."

"¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? ¿Acaso esa niña no tiene orgullo?"

Roka observó a su madre mientras ella volvía a dar vueltas. Tenía una idea de dónde estaba Kayla pero sabía que su madre no estaba de humor para adivinanzas. Tenía que estar seguro que Kayla estaba donde pensaba que estaba. Pero, mientras Roka debatía consigo mismo y Caliry caminaba de un lado a otro, alguien tocó la puerta. Parpadeando, Roka se volteó y la abrió. Lo que vio lo hizo arrodillarse. Caliry alzó la vista hacia la puerta, e hizo lo mismo que su hijo.

Mientras tanto, aún recostada en la hierba, Kayla comenzó a despertar de una pequeña siesta. Olvidó dónde estaba por unos momentos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma a las afueras de la ciudad y darse cuenta de que era de noche. Pero no sentía frío, gracias al calor que la envolvía. Bajó la mirada y vio el brazo de Bardock sosteniéndola firmemente y pudo sentir su cola enrollada alrededor de su muslo. La suya estaba encima de la cintura del guerrero. En ese momento y en ese lugar, se sentía tibia, segura y contenta, justo como quería sentirse. Sonriendo suavemente, Kayla apartó su cola y se dio vuelta cuidadosamente para ver el rostro dormido de Bardock. Lo tocó con gentileza y acarició su piel mientras sus ojos observaban sus rasgos. A pesar de ser un guerrero saiyajin veterano, Kayla se sorprendió al ver lo cuidadoso y gentil que fue al hacerla suya. La había sostenido firmemente hasta el final y se tomó las cosas con calma. Nunca se sintió mal.

Antes de que Kayla pudiera perderse en el recuerdo de las horas anteriores, los ojos de Bardock se abrieron sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para ver a Kayla observándolo. Le sonrió con satisfacción.

"Hey, ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó.

"Bien," ella sonrió de vuelta, "¿y tú?"

"Igual."

Levantó su barbilla con su dedo y besó sus labios, un gesto que ella devolvió. Pero antes de que el beso pudiera volverse más apasionado, Kayla se separó.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, pero debería irme. Ni mi Madre ni Roka necesitan una razón para venir a buscarme y he estado afuera más de lo normal."

"Tienes una buena razón para llegar tarde."

"Hmm, pero sería mejor si no dijera nada. Ya estoy en muchos problemas por escapar del palacio."

Bardock asintió y ambos se levantaron y se vistieron.

'Es una pena cubrir esa belleza con armadura,' pensó Bardock mientras Kayla se arreglaba.

Una vez vestidos, se besaron una vez más y Kayla voló a casa, Bardock yéndose unos momentos después.

Kayla voló a casa incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Aunque su madre y Roka la presionaban para que se emparejara con el rey Vegeta, sólo podía pensar en Bardock. Sí, no era tan poderoso ni refinado como Vegeta, pero tenía cualidades que lo volvían atractivo, como ser valiente y guapo, para nombrar unas pocas. Estaba feliz de que al fin hubiesen dormido juntos, incluso aunque fuese un secreto. Pero pronto divisó su hogar y su ánimo bajó. Se detuvo por un momento, preparándose para el regaño de su madre. Finalmente, bajó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Entró en shock al entrar.

La atención de Kayla fue dirigida inmediatamente hacia la capa azul y el cabello marrón oscuro y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Se mantuvo de pie, congelada mientras Caliry y Roka se enteraban de su presencia. Unos segundos después, el rey Vegeta se volteó a mirarla.

"Kayla," llamó Caliry, acercándose a ella, "¿dónde has estado?"

"Y-yo estaba…"

"Creo que es mi culpa." Dijo Vegeta.

La familia observó al majestuoso gobernante con confusión. El rey de los saiyajin nunca antes había reconocido una falta. Se acercó, sus ojos fijos en Kayla.

"Mi propuesta fue un tanto prematura," explicó, "sólo nos vimos una vez, después de todo. Incluso siendo miembros de una raza tan impulsiva como nosotros los saiyajin, estaba esperando demasiado de ti."

Kayla estaba impactada. Estaba esperando que el rey la agarrara y la arrastrara al palacio en contra de su voluntad. Pero ahí estaba él, pidiéndole disculpas por presionarla. Observó, con desconcierto, mientras Vegeta se acercó y tomó su mano.

"Pero aún deseo conocerte mejor," dijo suavemente, "así que me gustaría que nos encontráramos los dos cada tarde durante una hora hasta que sea el momento adecuado."

A Kayla no le gustaba esa idea; aún estaba siendo presionada a hacer algo que no quería. Pero el rey Vegeta seguía siendo el rey y sus deseos eran órdenes.

"Eso estaría mucho mejor, Señor," sonrió, "Gracias."

"Excelente," la sonrisa de Vegeta se hizo más grande, "Comencemos mañana a la hora de la cena con la mejor comida en todo Vegetasei."

Besó la mano de Kayla, asintió a Caliry educadamente y entonces se fue de vuelta al palacio.

Incluso después de la partida del rey, Kayla seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Podía sentir a su madre fulminándola con la mirada. Unos momentos después, Caliry se puso al frente de su hija, obteniendo su atención.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" preguntó Caliry, "El rey te estaba ofreciendo algo que todos matarían por tener, ¿y tú lo rechazas? El trono y la corona podían haber sido tuyos. ¿Cómo pudiste haber sido tan estúpida?"

Kayla no respondió de una vez. Sabía cuál era la razón, Bardock. Pero de ninguna manera podía dejar que su hermano ni su madre lo lastimaran.

"No parecía ser lo correcto," dijo finalmente, "puede ser el rey, pero no lo conozco bien. No puedo ser la reina de un hombre a quien no entiendo."

"Eso es pura mierda. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que él es el rey Vegeta y que te quiere como su reina."

La expresión de Kayla no cambió. Esto hizo enojar aún más a Caliry.

"¡Kayla! Podías haber sido la saiyajin más poderosa del planeta y nuestra familia sería aún más reconocida. ¡Seríamos intocables!"

Las palabras de su madre hicieron que Kayla la fulminara con la mirada. "¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que el rey y yo tengamos relaciones sólo para que puedas jugar a ser la señora de la casa?"

"Por suerte para nosotros, el rey sigue interesado en ti. Así que no es demasiado tarde. Ahora, si ustedes dos me disculpan, me voy a la cama."

Una vez más, Kayla estaba de pie en el mismo lugar y sintió un par de ojos perforando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Roka observaba a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

"Sé dónde estabas." Dijo finalmente con calma.

"oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, ilumíname, hermano."

"Estabas con el tipo de clase baja, Bardock. Y no lo niegues. Puede que no te haya visto, pero lo sé."

Finalmente, Kayla volteó a mirar a Roka y, en ese instante, pudo ver que tenía razón. El brillo en los ojos de su hermana menor era obvio.

"¿Qué ves en ese bastardo? Es débil, patético y primitivo, ni siquiera nos llega a los talones."

"Bardock no es como tú piensas. Es más fuerte que cualquier guerrero de clase baja y… no tengo idea de por qué me importa tanto. Todo lo que sé es que lo hago."

"Estás desgraciando a esta familia. Somos parte de la aristocracia y ambos tenemos roles que cumplir. El tuyo es convertirte en la pareja del rey Vegeta."

"¿Y qué si no quiero?"

"Pues qué mal, deberías saber que todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos. Además, si descubro que estás con ese tal Bardock otra vez, no dejaré rastro de ninguno de ustedes."

Roka fulminó a Kayla con la mirada una vez más y entonces se fue a la cama también. Ahora, todo lo que Kayla quería hacer era hacer la casa pedazos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No quería ser la reina pero su familia no la dejaba en paz. ¿Qué hacer…?

Mientras tanto, Bardock había regresado a la barraca y estaba escurriéndose hacia su litera para descansar. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los demás saiyajins estaban en el bar o dormidos. Algunos incluso estaban roncando. Una vez en el área de su equipo, Bardock se alivió al ver que no había rastro de Shugesh, Borgos ni Tora.

'Deben seguir en el bar,' suspiró, 'bien, no me van a extrañar mucho.'

Rápidamente, Bardock se comenzó a desvestir. Mientras lo hacía, sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Cuidadosamente, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vio la sombra de Tora.

"¿Me esperabas?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Sí, pero no debes mentir con respecto a donde estabas," dijo tranquilamente, "sé que estabas con Kayla. Y que estaban teniendo una sesión de entrenamiento diferente."

"No es de tu incumbencia, Tora. Además, eso es más que perder el tiempo."

Los ojos de Tora se abrieron como platos mientras Bardock se mordió la lengua para no decir el resto. El guerrero de la cicatriz sabía que decir algo más revelaría sus emociones. Pero Tora lo descubrió.

"L-la amas, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Y qué si la amo? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Mira, Bardock, Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga sonreír. Es bueno saberlo luego de todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Pero, ¿vale la pena el riesgo? Y no estoy hablando de su hermano. Su madre, Caliry, hará todo lo posible para incrementar su estatus. No hay duda de que hará que Kayla se case con un tipo en la súper élite, como el comandante Nappa. Si eso sucede, deberías ir cavando tu tumba, porque te van a matar."

Bardock y Tora se observaron mutuamente en silencio. Bardock estaba muy feliz de que Tora no supiera quién tenía su atención en Kayla.


	19. El rescate de Bardock (parte 1)

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 19: El rescate de Bardock (parte 1)<span>

* * *

><p>Un par de noches después, Bardock se encontraba recostado contra una pared, aguardando en la oscuridad. Era muy temprano en la mañana y sólo habían uno o dos saiyajins afuera, regresando a casa después de haber cumplido sus misiones. Pero aún así, Bardock tenía que asegurarse de que nadie lo viera. Por eso estaba de pie en un pequeño y oscuro callejón esperando a que llegara ella, Kayla. A pesar de la amenaza de Roka y la complicación del rey Vegeta, los dos jóvenes saiyajins no podían estar separados. Luego de esa bella noche juntos, se habían visto cada noche así, aprovechando la oscuridad. Pero esa noche, Kayla estaba un poco retrasada y Bardock estaba comenzando a preocuparse.<p>

Pero pronto, pudo suspirar con alivio cuando oyó su voz susurrar su nombre.

"¿Bardock?"

"Hey, estaba empezando a preguntarme dónde estabas."

"Lo sé, lamento haber llegado tarde."

"No te preocupes por eso."

La acercó hacia él y se besaron suavemente. Entonces Kayla apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Bardock, sonriendo al oír el latido de su corazón.

"¿Tuviste un día difícil?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Se podría decir que sí," suspiró Kayla, "cenar con el rey no es tan bueno como parece."

Fiel a su palabra, Kayla había estado pasando una hora cada día en compañía del rey Vegeta. Y, para asegurarse de que no se escapara ni mintiera, Caliry la escoltaba hacia y desde el palacio. Bardock y Kayla sólo podían verse cuando todo el mundo estaba dormido. Pero hoy, había algo más.

"También me he sentido enferma todo el día," admitió Kayla, "Estaba segura de que iba a vomitar en la armadura de Vegeta."

"Aw, lástima que no lo hiciste."

Esto hizo reír a Kayla, "Estoy segura de que te hubiese gustado ver eso."

Soltaron una carcajada al imaginarse al rey Vegeta con el vómito de Kayla cubriendo su inmaculada armadura. Mientras se reían, Bardock acarició el cuello de Kayla con su nariz, su piel sintiendo el calor de su aliento.

"Tengo malas noticias para ti," dijo él, "nos vamos a cumplir una misión en la mañana."

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?"

"Dos días aproximadamente. Bueno, eso creo yo, los demás dicen que tardará más."

"Bueno, sólo ten cuidado.

"Planeo volver vivo, si es que eso ayuda."

Se separaron lo suficiente como para verse las caras. Bardock podía ver que Kayla estaba preocupada por su seguridad.

"Todo va a estar bien, Kayla."

"eso espero."

Con gentileza, le dio un beso tranquilizador en la frente y se acercaron una vez más. Sólo era un breve encuentro ésta vez; Bardock tenía que descansar antes de irse en la mañana. Así que luego del abrazo, besó la mano de la joven y entonces ambos se dirigieron a casa.

Unas horas después, Bardock, Tora y los demás se pusieron sus rastreadores y entraron a sus Cápsulas espaciales. Segundos después, las cinco Cápsulas despegaron. Desde su casa, sentada en el alféizar de su ventana, Kayla observó cómo las Cápsulas desaparecían en el espacio. Mientras las Cápsulas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, se preguntó en cuál de ellas estaba Bardock. Entonces recuerdos de su padre llenaron su mente. Una pequeña niña saiyajin vestida con una camisa violeta y shorts color crema, sentada en la ventana observando diez Cápsulas Espaciales desaparecer en la oscuridad. Esperaba a Sage todos los días sentada en la ventana hasta ver su Cápsula regresando a casa. Así que estar sentada en la ventana viendo partir a Bardock se sintió familiar para Kayla. Pero, ahora, con las Cápsulas fuera de su rango de visión, se levantó de mala gana y fue a prepararse para el día. Planeaba entrenar unas horas antes de reunirse con el rey Vegeta para la cena.

Mientras el sol se ponía, Kayla se encontró a sí misma arreglada y sentada con el rey Vegeta junto al fuego*. Las llamas crujieron, tintando las paredes con hermosos tonos rojos y naranjas. El cabello de Kayla había sido alejado de sus ojos pero aún caía sobre sus hombros. Y estaba portando la armadura que había usado cuando conoció al rey. Estaba sentada en un sillón y Vegeta estaba sentado frente a ella, ambos bebiendo vino. Según órdenes del rey, estaban solos. Los guardias estaban en la puerta con la orden de no dejar entrar a nadie. Él le estaba contando historias de cuando era pequeño y sobre cómo lo había entrenado su padre. Kayla le sonrió con amabilidad y descubrió que estaba disfrutando sus historias. Era encantador y le agradaba pero estaba más preocupada por Bardock. Mientras Vegeta le contaba sobre sus primeros años como rey, se preguntó cómo iba su misión y si se encontraba bien. Pero algo estaba a punto de interrumpir la pequeña reunión. Mientras conversaban, Kayla sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago que la hizo sentir débil. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Vegeta para darse cuenta.

"¿Kayla? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, confundido.

"En verdad no, señor," admitió ella, "me siento un poco débil."

"Quizás deberías regresar a casa."

Kayla observó el rostro del rey y vio preocupación. "¿No le importaría?"

"Ve a casa y descansa. Te sugiero que vayas al centro médico mañana. "

Vegeta se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano. Ella la tomó y lo dejó ayudarla a levantarse. Entonces él besó su mano. Ella sonrió con gentileza y se dirigió a su casa.

Pero Kayla estaba consternada. Había sentido lo mismo en las últimas dos noches pero no le sucedía nada más. Su rutina era normal excepto por sus reuniones con el rey Vegeta y sus encuentros secretos con Bardock. Y no eran nervios. No estaba nerviosa sobre nada, ni siquiera el rey Vegeta. Mientras volaba a casa a toda velocidad, pensó en todas las razones por las cuales se sentía enferma. Pero ninguna parecía tener sentido. Las náuseas se iban tan rápido como venían. Entonces un pequeño bombillo se encendió en su cabeza. ¿Podía la sensación estar relacionada a la hermosa tarde que Bardock y ella pasaron juntos? Sólo esperaba sentirse mejor para cuando Bardock regresara. Por ahora, sólo se concentró a llegar a su hogar.

La mañana siguiente, fiel a su palabra, Kayla se levantó, se vistió y voló hacia el centro médico. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención mientras volaba. Se detuvo y vio cinco Cápsulas Espaciales entrando en la atmósfera del planeta. Por un momento, se preguntó quién podría ser. Entonces su corazón saltó. De repente cambió su rumbo y se dirigió a la plataforma de lanzamiento a toda velocidad. Si la idea que se le había ocurrido la noche anterior era verdad, tenía que prepararlo para lo que venía.

Los del equipo de aterrizaje estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo. Bardock, Tora, Fasha, Borgos y Shugesh estaban saliendo de sus cápsulas con sonrisas victoriosas. Su misión había ido tan bien, que estaban de vuelta incluso antes de lo que Bardock había predicho. El guerrero de la cicatriz se puso de pie y se estiró.

"Creo que deberíamos asaltar la cafetería más cercana y tragar como cerdos," sugirió.

"Eso es música para mis oídos." Sonrió Borgos.

"Bueno, vamos entonces."

Comenzaron a alejarse caminando de la plataforma de lanzamiento, Tora guiando el camino. Pero, mientras andaban, Bardock sintió que alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás.

"¡Qué demonios!" Ladró.

"Cuida tus palabras." Regañó Kayla.

"¿Kayla? ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"te vi a ti y a los otros volviendo. Tenía que verte."

"Yo también. Te extrañé."

Kayla sonrió. "Además, tengo algo que decirte."

Bardock escuchó atentamente mientras Kayla le contaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero mientras hablaban, estaban inconscientes de los problemas en los que estaban a punto de meterse. Roka estaba en camino a la oficina de Nappa para obtener una lista de misiones pendientes. Estaba listo para su próxima misión y quería ver cuáles estaban disponibles. Pero mientras caminaba, divisó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo y se volteó sólo para enfadarse por lo que vio. Kayla y Bardock estaban juntos, aislados del resto del mundo. Pero antes de acercarse, decidió observarlos cuidadosamente. No podía oír lo que decían pero a juzgar de su lenguaje corporal Kayla le estaba contando algo serio a Bardock. Los ojos de Bardock estaban entrecerrados mientras escuchaba las palabras de Kayla. Pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Por unos momentos, Roka se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Kayla se acercó y puso sus manos en la cintura de Bardock. La mirada afectuosa en sus ojos sorprendió aún más a Roka.

'Está fraternizando con esa escoria de clase baja.'

Entonces, Roka recibió otra sorpresa. Bardock se recuperó de su shock, sonrió y acercó a Kayla aún más hacia él.

'Bastardo…'

Finalmente, Roka se movió. Tenía que hacer algo y sabía exactamente qué.

Kayla y Bardock se abrazaron por unos momentos y entonces Bardock dejó a Kayla ir al centro médico. Lo que le acababa de decir fue un poco abrumador pero al mismo tiempo emocionante. La idea de que le pudiese pasar a él era increíble. Lo hizo sentir aún más eufórico de lo que se sentía en ese momento. Sonriendo, puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras fue a reunirse con Tora y los demás. En sólo un segundo, Bardock estaba semi-consciente y siendo arrastrado por su cola.

"Me las vas a pagar, bastardo." Gruñó Roka.

* * *

><p>*En el texto original dice "Fire"... No sabía si ponerle fogata, hoguera o incluso chimenea, así que lo dejé fuego.<p> 


	20. El rescate de Bardock (parte 2)

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ****ravenclaw_scorceress29****, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 20: El rescate de Bardock (parte 2)<span>

* * *

><p>Mientras Bardock estaba siendo arrastrado por Roka, Tora, Fasha, Shugesh y Borgos habían ocupado una mesa de la cafetería y estaban esperando pacientemente la comida que ordenaron. Pero no les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Bardock había desaparecido.<p>

"¿A dónde se habrá metido ahora?" refunfuñó Fasha, "No es la primera vez que desaparece así."

"¿Dónde crees que está?" Preguntó Borgos.

"Desearía saberlo. Será mejor que vuelva rápido, donde sea que esté."

"Creo que sé dónde está." Tora admitió de repente.

Los demás lo miraron con sorpresa.

"Está con esa Kayla otra vez."

"¿De verdad?"

"Tiene que ser. No hay ninguna otra explicación. Lo tiene bajo su hechizo."

"Quizás sea algo verdadero, Tora," declaró Fasha, "sé que las circunstancias no son ideales pero quizás Bardock y Kayla en serio se aman. Y cuando te enamoras así, es difícil resistirse. Créeme, recuerdo cómo se siente."

La expresión de Tora se suavizó tan pronto como Fasha pronunció esas palabras. Ella y Takeo habían estado enamorados y su corazón se rompió cuando él murió.

Pero, mientras los cuatro compañeros esperaban, un saiyajin se acercó a ellos. Parecía preocupado.

"Hey," llamó, "Acabo de ver a Bardock siendo arrastrado al palacio por Roka. Parecía estar furioso."

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron.

"¿Había alguien más con ellos?" Preguntó Tora.

"No."

"Fasha, ve a buscar a Kayla. Luego reúnete con nosotros en el palacio."

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que ella es la razón por la cual Roka está arrastrando a Bardock hacia el palacio."

Entendiendo, Fasha se fue a buscar a Kayla mientras Tora guiaba a Shugesh y Borgos al palacio.

Mientras tanto, el rey Vegeta estaba sentado en su trono, leyendo. Caliry le había traído noticias sobre las actividades diarias en el planeta para que las leyera. Estaban discutiendo los eventos profesionalmente cuando su atención fue desviada hacia una conmoción entrando en el salón del trono. Cuando alzaron la vista, los ojos de Caliry se abrieron como platos mientras que Vegeta frunció el ceño. Roka estaba caminando hacia ellos mientras arrastraba a otro saiyajin por su cola.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Señor, Madre," dijo Roka, "Hay algo que debo decirles."

Ambos observaron cómo Roka arrastraba a Bardock hasta donde el rey pudiera verlo. A estas alturas, Bardock estaba recobrando el conocimiento y analizando los alrededores. Entonces vio las puntas de las botas el rey Vegeta. Miró hacia arriba lentamente y apreció la impresionante estatura del gobernante. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de una elegante mujer mayor a su lado.

'Esa debe ser Caliry, la madre de Kayla.' Concluyó.

Entonces oyó la voz de Roka.

"Mi hermana, Kayla, la saiyajin que Mi Rey desea, ha estado fraternizando con este patético soldado de clase baja."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el miedo se apoderó de Bardock. Delante de él estaban los dos saiyajins más poderosos y la mujer más cruel del planeta. No tenía esperanzas de salir vivo de esta.

"¿Qué? Roka, no seas ridículo. Kayla es más inteligente que eso."

"Lo lamento, madre, pero lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Caliry sólo se quedó ahí con la boca abierta, en estado de shock. Vegeta frunció aún más el ceño luego de oír las palabras de Roka. ¿Kayla, una de las saiyajins más hermosas del planeta y miembro de la élite, había estado viendo a este inútil de bajo nivel a sus espaldas? Vegeta miró a Bardock, que ahora estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

"¿Es esto cierto?" Preguntó con seriedad.

"Es tal y como lo dije, Señor," replicó Roka, "aunque me avergüenza mucho decirlo, mi hermana ha sido vista con esta basura de bajo nivel."

"Mi nombre es Bardock." Gruñó Bardock finalmente.

En un instante, Bardock se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca cuando la bota del rey conectó con su mandíbula. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se levantó, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando Tora, Borgos y Shugesh llegaron, el rey Vegeta estaba en modo castigo, moliendo a Bardock a golpes.

Mientras Vegeta dejaba salir su rabia, Kayla estaba en el centro médico con Plenthor. Le había explicado su problema al doctor. Preocupado. Plenthor había revisado a Kayla y hecho pruebas. Ahora, Kayla estaba recostada en una mesa de examinación mientras que Plenthor consultaba su computadora. Mientras esperaba, Kayla se preguntó qué sucedería si su diagnóstico era correcto. Si lo era, estaba segura que cambiaría su vida y la de Bardock para siempre y haría cambiar de opinión al rey Vegeta.

'Bueno, cambiará de opinión cuando se entere de lo Bardock y yo hicimos esa noche."

Pronto fue sacada de su trance por Plenthor, quien se acercó con los resultados.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó ella.

Plenthor sonrió.

Pero no sabían que estaban a punto de ser interrumpidos. Fasha había descubierto que Kayla estaba en el centro médico y estaba corriendo para llegar allí a tiempo. Buscó por los pasillos hasta que divisó a su objetivo. Se detuvo en seco y fue hacia la habitación. Kayla estaba sentada en la mesa, sosteniendo un papel y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Pero Fasha tenía algo más importante que eso.

"¿Eres Kayla, verdad?"

"Eh, sí," replicó Kayla, "¿eres una de los amigos de Bardock, verdad?"

"Sí, soy Fasha. Escucha, debes seguirme. Bardock fue visto siendo arrastrado hacia el palacio por tu hermano."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Sin perder ni un segundo, Kayla soltó el papel y corrió detrás de Fasha.

Era casi un milagro que Bardock hubiese logrado aguantar contra Vegeta por tanto tiempo. Caliry y Roka estaban sorprendidos por la persistencia del guerrero de clase baja. Fue capaz de contrarrestar muchos de los ataques del rey Vegeta. Pero pronto, la desventaja de Bardock comenzó a ser evidente. Tora, Shugesh y Borgos intentaron ayudarlo desesperadamente pero los guardias del rey los contenían. Pronto, Bardock colapsó, débil, exhausto y vuelto pedazos. Mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, Vegeta se acercó y estiró su mano. Separó sus dedos mientras formaba una esfera de energía en su mano. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la maltratada figura de Bardock, toda su ira contra el hombre evidente.

"No puedo creer que una criatura tan exquisita como Kayla pudiese sentirse atraída a un patético tonto como tú."

Bardock consiguió reunir la fuerza suficiente para levantar su cuerpo del suelo apoyándose en sus manos y sus rodillas, aunque no pudo responder.

"Pero eso ya no importa, porque en unos momentos, serás erradicado de su vida para siempre, permanentemente."

Todo lo que Tora, Shugesh y Borgos pudieron hacer fue observar a su líder mientras estaba a punto de morir. Roka y Caliry no se movieron. Pronto el ataque de Vegeta estaba listo. Aunque no podía ver el ataque, Bardock sabía que venía.

De repente, oyó pasos apresurados y exclamaciones. Entonces oyó su voz.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Detén esto ahora!"

El rey Vegeta se congeló antes de poder soltar su ataque. Kayla salió de la nada y ahora estaba de pie entre él y Bardock. Sus brazos estaban extendidos y sus ojos destellaban con furia, fijos en él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kayla?"

"Le estoy poniendo fin a esto. No puedo dejar que lastimes a Bardock."

Kayla, no te deshonres más a ti misma," vociferó Caliry, "Deja que el rey destruya este bastardo y podrás ser reina, como se supone que debe ser."

"No, no puedo dejar que maten al padre de mi bebé."

El palacio entero quedó en silencio. El ataque de Ki se disolvió en la mano de Vegeta mientras que todo el mundo miraba a Kayla. Bajó sus brazos y una orgullosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Lo oyeron bien. Estoy embarazada de Bardock.

"¿P-pero cuándo?" Preguntó Caliry.

"Esa noche después de que me escapé del palacio. Bardock y yo nos conocimos un tiempo antes de que fuera presentada al rey y nos hemos estado viendo desde entonces."

Caliry se acercó a su hija y la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? ¡Eres parte de la élite! No tienes nada que ver con los de clase baja."

"¡Mamá, yo no planeé nada de esto! ¡Esto no es por despecho! Amo a Bardock. Debes recordar cómo se siente eso. ¿O acaso Papá no significaba nada para ti?"

Los ojos de Caliry se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Saiyajins o no, debería estar permitido que nos enamoráramos de alguien más sin preocuparnos de las consecuencias."

"Pero…"

"Suficiente."

Todo el mundo se detuvo y voltearon a mirar al rey Vegeta.

"Quiero que nos dejen solos a Kayla y a mí, ahora." Ordenó. "Tenemos algo que discutir."

Kayla suspiró; sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Roka y Caliry salieron primero mientras que Tora y los demás corrían a atender a Bardock. Kayla se volteó para ver la condición de su amante. Heridas y sangre cubrían su cuerpo y su respiración era laboriosa. Tora pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de la joven, realmente le importaba Bardock. Puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió con gentileza cuando lo miró Ahí fue cuando Tora vio por qué Bardock estaba bajo el hechizo de Kayla, sus ojos esmeralda eran hipnotizantes.

"Hey, va a estar bien. Bardock ha pasado por peores situaciones." Aseguró Tora.

"Cuídalo bien, Tora."

Tora le guiñó un ojo confidentemente mientras que Borgos y Shugesh levantaban a Bardock y lo llevaban a Recuperación. Entonces Tora y Fasha los siguieron. Kayla los observó partir y luego volteó a mirar el rey.

Vegeta estaba sentado en su trono, su cabeza apoyada en una mano. Parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos. Kayla suspiró y se acercó. Una vez en la base de las escaleras, se arrodilló.

"No necesitas hacer eso, Kayla." Dijo el rey.

"Debo hacerlo," replicó ella, "como todos los demás."

"Por favor, ponte de pie."

Kayla obedeció y se levantó, su mirada sin separarse de la de Vegeta.

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

Kayla asintió, lista para cualquier cosa que el rey quisiera decir. Ésta conversación iba a ser crucial.

* * *

><p><strong>Diosa de la muerte: <strong>Ya lo sé, me dolió cuando el tonto de Roka lo cogió de ahí ;( nunca he podido entender por qué Toriyama-san no les dejó sus colas a los saiyajins y se inventó otra solución para el problema de la transformación en oozaru... las colas los identifican, apuesto a que son un detalle que todo el mundo amó, especialmente cuando Goku tenía una en DB (era tan tierno :3). Además, hay algunas incógnitas que nunca podremos saber... ¿las colas de Trunks y Bra serían lavanda y azul respectivamente, o marrón como todas? ¿Si un saiyajin con cola se transforma en SSj, su cola también se volverá dorada? No lo sé.

**Marilú Moreno: **Ahora la incógnita no es qué pasará con Bardock, sino qué pasará con Kayla.

**angelsamuel. merino1: **¡Aquí está! ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Qué crees que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo?

¡Mataashita, amigos! Y recuerden: Si van a comprar Xenoverse, escojan a Janemba como mentor. Sus palabras de aliento son hermosas :')


	21. La llegada de Raditz

**Bueno amigos, éste es el final del fanfiction... ¡pero ojo, no de la historia! Les diré el nombre de la secuela en la parte de abajo donde suelo responder los comentarios, y aclararé un par de cosillas antes de reescribir el fic.**

**Gomen nasai por las expresiones sin una traducción acorde. Recuerden que probablemente encontrarán una que otra cosilla diferente.**

**¡Una vez más, gracia a Diosa de la muerte, Marilú Moreno y angelsamuel. merino1, por el apoyo!**

**También le agradezco a June Stratuss por tener la historia en favoritos, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando :D**

**NOTA: Ny Dragüon Bol, ny Ceta ny JeTe zon meos (eso dolió, en serio)**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Bardock's story" por ravenclaw_scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría**

**No se olviden de comentar. Sus críticas constructivas, sugerencias y demás me harán sentir feliz :')**

**Sin más preámbulos ni tonterías de mi parte (especialmente las tonterías), disfruten el final de la primera parte de esta obra maestra.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 21: La llegada de Raditz<span>

* * *

><p>"¡Muévanse!"<p>

Los saiyajins desprevenidos que salían y entraban del centro médico fueron forzados contra las paredes mientras alguien entraba corriendo a la velocidad del rayo. Muchos de ellos se molestaron por ser empujados a un lado por un joven impaciente. Entonces, se molestaron aún más cuando otros cuatro saiyajins entraron corriendo detrás de su amigo.

"¡Oye, Bardock!" Gritó Tora, "¡Espera!"

"¡NO! ¡Ya está aquí!"

"¿Quién está aquí?" Preguntó Borgos.

"El bebé de Kayla y Bardock," respondió Fasha.

Luego de esperar nueve meses, el embarazo de Kayla había llegado a su fin y Bardock quería llegar antes de que fuera tarde.

Todo había sido como un remolino desde la pelea de Bardock con el rey Vegeta. La última cosa que el guerrero de la cicatriz recordó, antes de salir de la Cápsula de Recuperación, fue Kayla de pie entre él y Vegeta y anunciando que estaba embarazada. Luego de su anuncio, Bardock finalmente se desmayó. Cuando salió del Tanque y se secó, Kayla lo estaba esperando.

"Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó ella.

"Mejor," replicó él, "aunque sigo en shock."

Kayla sonrió, "¿Por qué? ¿Ser salvado por una mujer o haberte enterado de que eres padre?"

"Bueno, si hubieses llegado unos segundos después, no me habrías salvado. Así que no presumas."

"Bueno, consideré quedarme ahí parada mirando mientras el rey te borraba de la faz del planeta."

"¿Entonces qué te hizo intervenir?" Bardock preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Kayla sonrió un poco más, "Tú sabes por qué, idiota."

Entonces, Kayla abrazó el cuello de Bardock y puso su cara en su piel.

"Pensé que no lo lograrías," suspiró, "el rey Vegeta no se contuvo exactamente.

"Ha, soy más duro que eso. En verdad es poderoso pero soy más fuerte de lo que la gente piensa. De todos modos, estaba furioso de que me escogieras a mí en vez de él."

"Bueno, ya no está enojado."

Bardock la apartó con suavidad para ver sus ojos contentos. Una de sus cejas se arqueó con curiosidad. Kayla sonrió, sabiendo qué era lo que quería escuchar, y entonces comenzó a explicar.

_Luego de que todos se fueran, el rey Vegeta se sentó en su trono. Se veía preocupado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su puño, su codo puesto en el brazo del trono._

_"__Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar."_

_Kayla asintió, lista para cualquier cosa que el rey quisiera decir. Se acercó y se sentó en las escaleras. Por unos momentos, debatió entre empezar la conversación o no. Sólo miró a Vegeta a los ojos mientras él hacía lo mismo. Afortunadamente, el rey decidió hablar primero._

_"__Entonces, ¿conociste a Bardock antes de conocerme a mí?"_

_Kayla asintió._

_"__¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"_

_"__Hace unas semanas, Señor. Nos habíamos visto unas veces antes de conocernos."_

_"__¿Se llevan bien?"_

_"__Sí, no puedo decir cómo, pero en verdad me gustó desde nuestra primera introducción. El sentimiento era claramente mutuo."_

_El rey bajó su vista hacia sus rodillas._

_"__Entonces, ¿ya te habías encariñado con él cuando nos conocimos?"_

_Kayla asintió. Podía ver que el rey estaba molesto por lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero también pudo ver que le importaba. ¿Por qué más estaría enfadado?_

_"__Vegeta, lamento haberte lastimado. Cuando nos conocimos, me __**sentía**__ atraída hacia ti. ¿Por qué no estarlo? Cualquier mujer lo haría. Eres un gran rey y un gran saiyajin. Pero Bardock ya tenía mi corazón. Y ahora llevo a su hijo. Por más grande que seas, ya he tomado mi decisión._

_El salón del trono estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Kayla contuvo el aliento. El rey Vegeta sólo se mantuvo sentado, absorto en sus pensamientos. No había manera de adivinar lo que iba a decir después._

_Finalmente, Vegeta levantó su cabeza. Pero los ojos de Kayla se abrieron como platos al ver su expresión. El rey estaba sonriendo._

_"__Nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad," dijo, "¿o sí?"_

_Kayla sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente._

_"__Bueno, como dijiste antes, cualquier mujer saiyajin estaría honrada por ser reina. Pero llegué demasiado tarde, así que no hay nada más que pueda hacer."_

_Kayla observó cómo la sonrisa de Vegeta se hacía más grande. Lo miró con incredulidad mientras intentaba descifrar lo que había dicho. Entonces lo vio._

_"__¿Entonces…?"_

_"__Ve, encuentra a Bardock y comienza una nueva vida."_

_Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kayla mientras se daba cuenta de lo que el rey estaba haciendo._

"Lo dejó pasar. Podemos estar juntos."

De repente carcajadas de emoción resonaron por todo en centro médico mientras Bardock acercó aún más a Kayla, abrazándola en modo de celebración.

Desde ese día, los dos jóvenes saiyajin habían encontrado una pequeña casa, lo suficientemente grande para los tres, y la habían hecho suya. Durante los meses siguientes, el abdomen de Kayla había aumentado de tamaño y se había vuelto más redondo mientras el bebé crecía. Las cosas se pusieron tensas hacia el final del embarazo y Bardock estaba ansioso por estar allí cuando el bebé naciera. Pero ayer, él y su equipo habían sido enviados a un planeta para conquistarlo, lo que significaba que Kayla estaba sola cuando comenzó a dar a luz. Ahora Bardock estaba corriendo desesperadamente para llegar a donde su pareja antes de que el bebé llegara.

Mientras Bardock se acercaba a la habitación de Kayla, sus oídos captaron el sonido de un bebé llorando. El llanto era fuerte y el bebé sonaba irritado. Pero cuando Bardock alcanzó la puerta, el llanto se desvaneció. Se detuvo por unos segundos mientras Tora y los demás lo alcanzaban. También se detuvieron, mirando a Bardock con confusión.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Fasha.

Pero Bardock no respondió. Sin embargo, Tora sabía lo que estaba mal. La realidad de ser padre lo había alcanzado.

"Bardock, sólo arrastra tu trasero hasta allí," Rio, "Quedarte ahí parado no te dará ninguna respuesta."

El guerrero de la cicatriz alzó la vista hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo y vio que Tora tenía razón, como siempre. Sonrió suavemente y entonces levantó su cola hacia su viejo amigo. Tora vio el gesto y sonrió de vuelta, levantando su cola también. Entonces los dos guerreros chocaron sus colas, justo como lo habían hecho cuando se conocieron. Entonces, con un suspiro profundo, Bardock entró en la habitación.

La escena que vio al entrar lo dejó casi sin aliento. Era una de las escenas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Kayla estaba acostada en la cama, su cabeza y torso inclinados un poco hacia arriba para que pudiera sentarse. Su largo cabello negro estaba suelto, un poco desordenado y sus mechones estaban empapados con su sudor. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se veían exhaustos pero Bardock pudo ver el orgullo en ellos. Entonces lo vio. Recostado contra el pecho de su madre, haciendo menos ruido que antes, estaba el nuevo hijo de Bardock. El minúsculo saiyajin ya estaba prendido a uno de los pechos de Kayla, chupando. Sus puños estaban contra la piel de su madre y su cola estaba enrollada. Kayla tenía una mano en la cabeza de su bebé y otra en su espalda, sosteniéndolo con ternura. Luego de unos momentos, volteó su cabeza y le sonrió a Bardock con cansancio y calidez.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras," bromeó ella, "Te perdiste la 'mejor' parte."

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora." Bromeó Bardock de vuelta.

"Sí, lo estás. ¿Así que vienes a saludar o no?"

Bardock rio suavemente y se acercó para observar mejor a su niño.

El bebé estaba succionando felizmente cuando se dio cuenta de que él y su madre no estaban solos. Mientras chupaba, sus ojos se movieron para ver a Bardock. Sus ojos eran oscuros, como los de Bardock y su tono de piel era igual al de su padre también. Ya había cabello negro y puntudo en su cabecita. Con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa, Bardock bajó al nivel del bebé para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Hola, pequeñín," dijo, "no podías esperar a salir, ¿verdad? Sólo estaba a unos pocos minutos de aquí."

"Pero llegaste," señaló Kayla.

Cuidadosamente, Bardock estiró su mano y tocó la cabeza de su hijo. El pequeño niño siguió la mano con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a su padre. Ahí fue cuando Bardock se dio cuenta de cuánto cabello tenía su hijo exactamente. Se escurría hacia atrás y recorría su espalda hasta sus rodillas.

"¡Hey, es sólo pelo!" Bardock comentó con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

"Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que te dieras cuenta," rio Kayla, "Debe haberlo sacado de mí."

"Sí, eso parece."

"Bueno, todo lo que necesitamos ahora es un nombre."

"Hmm… bueno, cuando era niño había un tipo que trabajaba en el centro de entrenamiento cercano a mi casa. Era como mi mentor. Se llamaba Raditz, gran tipo."

Kayla observó el rostro de su hijo, sonriendo. "Raditz. Me encanta."

Los dos padres se miraron mutuamente y se besaron dulcemente mientras Raditz terminó de alimentarse y se durmió. Con un nombre para el pequeño saiyajin, Bardock y Kayla podían comenzar a disfrutar su nueva vida juntos.

Desde el Otro Mundo una persona sonreía orgullosamente a la escena frente a sus ojos. Había visto a su hijo salir adelante si ella y también había visto la montaña rusa que lo había traído hasta ese punto.

"Bien hecho, hijo. Estoy orgullosa de ti."

Ahora, Matrika sabía que Bardock se había convertido en el hombre que había esperado que fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Marilú Moreno: <strong>¡Tachán! Ahora sí, todo hicieron las paces y vivieron felices... pero no por mucho... mwahahahaha... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA ACK ack ack gasp que me ahogo...

**angelsamuel. merino1: **Lol, sólo habían dos opciones y supongo que la correcta era muy obvia :V pero bueno, no te imaginas lo que va a pasar en la otra historia... ¡estará llena de sorpresas inesperadas!

**Diosa de la muerte: **Lo de "hecho pesados" no estaba, me asustaste :V pero lo demás sí, gracias una vez más por ayudarme... no sé que haría sin ti :3  
>Yo también pensaba lo mismo, era bastante lógico porque se enfermó después de 'La Noche'. En cuanto a la otra historia sí, la autora me dio permiso de traducir la secuela. Pero no voy a poder subir el capítulo uno mañana ;(<p>

Bueno, ya que están en la parte final de la historia, es hora de aclarar lo de la secuela. La historia se llama "**Su historia (continuación de La historia de Bardock)**" y la subiré el lunes o el martes, dependiendo de cuán ocupada esté. El fin de semana probablemente suba algún oneshot. Le haré unos cambios al fic, pero no modificaré esta nota por si alguien no la ha leído todavía.

Bueno, ahora sólo puedo decir una cosa...

¡Arigatou, y ja ne!


End file.
